GX Christmas Time
by Jadenandalexis4eva
Summary: Well Ladies and Gentlemen it’s that time of year again. Happy Holidays to you all, and an early Merry Christmas, as well. In the spirit of the holidays I figured I’d put together a little Christmas Tale of How Jaden and Alexis fell in love! Epilogue up!
1. Chapter 1

**The GX Christmas Ball:**

**A/N: Well Ladies and Gentlemen it's that time of year again. Happy Holidays to you all, and an early Merry Christmas, as well. In the spirit of the holidays I figured I'd put together a little Christmas Tale of How Jaden and Alexis fell in love! Enjoy! **

**PS: I'm gonna introduce a few new characters to the story. They'll be pretty obvious. **

**Chapter 1: THE QUESTIONS**

**INSIDE THE DUEL ACADEMY GYM:**

"May I have your attention please Ladies and Gentlemen" Ms. Fontaine's voice filled the gym for the morning announcements. "I'm sure all of you know me, but for those of you who don't I'm Miss Fonda Fontaine, the Gym instructor and school nurse here at Duel Academy. I also oversee the ladies section of the Obelisk Blue dorm." A few male students stood ogling her, (Come on after all she's pretty hot for a school nurse), she continued "This year, we at the Obelisk Blue Dorm have decided in the spirit of Christmas, to put together a little something to celebrate the season. I am overjoyed to announce the first annual, Duel Academy Christmas Ball." The students let out a cheer, after all they so very rarely got to fraternize with the opposite sex, and now they would be able to do so by asking them to the dance. "The dance will be held 2 days before Christmas break, right here at 7:30 PM sharp, there will be a buffet style dinner, and the dance will follow right after. This is a formal dance, That means men must wear, Tuxs' and women must be in Dresses. Tickets are on sale now for 60 Dollars a piece, so gentlemen grab that special someone, and meet right here next Friday Night, thank you." The students gave a rousing applause to Miss Fontaine as she walked off the stage, giving a quick wink to Saytr (You know the guy who uses that crazy soup deck), who gave a slight blush back.

"Wow this is great huh Jay?" Sy asked his good friend, Jaden just grunted. "Come on Sarge!" Hassleberry said slapping his back hard, "Where's your spirit, this is your big chance!" Jaden just sighed, "Sorry guys I'm just not all that into the whole Christmas thing?" "Why Not?" asked both Sy and Hassleberry in unison, Jaden looked down at the floor. Syrus caught on immediately remembering a story that Jaden once told him about Christmas time and his family. (A/N: I won't go into detail here cause I don't want to waste time, but just FYI, Jaden's family was killed in a plane crash on Christmas Eve, his father, His mother, his Brother, he wasn't because he was home sick). "I know you miss them Jay" Syrus whispered, "I'm really sorry pal." "Thanks Sy" Jaden whispered back, "You've always been a good friend." "Still Jay, I think you should go" Syrus tried to lighten the mood. Just then Bastion walked over, to his pals.

"Well Good Morning everyone" he greeted cheerfully in his British accent, "So what do you guys think? We will go right?" Baston asked, "Not me" Jaden kept his gaze on the floor, "Aww come on Sarge, why not?" "Yes Jaden" Bastion chimed in, "I know a certain someone who I think would love to go with you" Bastions tone changed to a sing-songy pattern. "Oh yeah who?" asked Jaden, like clockwork, Alexis popped up right behind the group flanked by Jazz, Mindy, and a new girl named Toni, who'd immediately taken to Alexis since they attended the same Prep School though at different years. "Hi guys, hi Jaden" she greeted her friends, going a little deeper to greet Jaden dropping a serious hint, as to her feeling towards him (Which of course Jaden completely missed). She'd always really liked him and had begun developing feelings for him recently (beginning of the year), and now was as good a time as ever to bring her feelings out for Jaden. "Hey Lex" the group greeted her, "SO how about that hmm?" Alexis asked, "You guys gonna get dates for this dance next Friday?" She looked at Jaden, he blushed, and felt his heart jump a little. _Where'd that come from _he wondered, but brushed it off. "I know I'll be there" Alexis said grinning widely. "Great Lex, so who are you takin?" Jaden asked. "I don't know" Alexis answered biting her lip, "but I'm definitely going to wait for the **right guy**." She placed an extreme emphasis on the right guy part, once again Jaden missed it.

"Well good luck with that" Jaden answered Alexis. Alexis had to use almost all her strength to not smack Jaden upside the head for being so dense. "Well I've gotta run" as she ran out, she shouted back to the group "I HOPE TO SEE YOU GUYS AT THE DANCE NEXT FRIDAY!" That left Toni, Jazz, and Mindy all alone in the Gym with the guys. They didn't want to leave just yet, Jazz caught Bastions eyes and blushed wildly. She had grown rather attracted to Bastion as of late and was hoping he felt the same way. Little did she know he did, he blushed deeply back at her. Finally after a very awkward few minutes Bastion cleared his throat, "Umm Jasmine, might I speak to you outside for a minute." "Sure Bastion" Jasmine answered, back her blush deepening. They took off out of the Gym (I'll come back to them in a minute). "Well, dorks" a gruff voice came into the group, everyone groaned since Chazz had decided to join in on the fun, "I think I'm gonna take a run at…." he stopped, catching a glimpse of the new girl who was in the group. "At…At…At…At…" was all he could stutter out, he was awestruck by this woman. Finally he smacked the top of his head to knock him back to earth.

His jaw dropped, he was originally going to go ask Alexis to the dance but this was something very new. His heart beat quickened to at least twice that of his normal one, his mouth ran dry, and his head was in a fog. This new girl was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. _Wow what a Raven-Haired goddess _Chazz thought to himself. _She's gorgeous, better turn on the charm _he walked up to the new girl. She caught sight of him and blushed mightly as well, all she knew about him was HE LOOKED GOOD! She was to the point of drooling over his black trench coat, and how perfectly it suited him, and just from the few words he'd just spoke she saw how confident he was. "Well Hello" Chazz took her hand, "and who is this lovely young lady here, I don't believe I've seen her before" Chazz said. "Well I'm…. I'm…. I'm… I'm…." Mindy barged in, "let me interpret for you, her name is Toni Washington she's new here, but went to the same prep-school as Alexis though they are a year apart."

Chazz kept his grip on her hand, keeping her palm in his, "Well very nice to meet you miss Washington, and I am Chazz Princeton, but most everyone calls me The Chazz." She giggled as he kissed the back of her hand, "Very nice to meet you" Toni forced out, finally able to say something around him. "Well I have to run now The Chazz, but I hope to see you later?" "Toni answered inviting him in for a rendezvous at a different time, "Well sure, how about after classes today, I'd be happy to show you around." Chazz answered, grinning wider, "Well that'd be… that'd be… that'd be…" she was back on her stutter kick, finally she got out of it, "that'd be wonderful" Toni answered. "And took off up the stairs for class, almost completely losing her balance by missing the first step." She bit her lip and ran off. "Hmmm" Mindy hummed to herself, "Well I'll see you boys later" she said, giving a quick wink, and leaving. Now there were only 4 boys left in the room, "well Jaden?" Syrus nudged, "Well What Sy?" Both Syrus and Hassleberry fell over on their backs.

"Give me a break Sarge" Hassleberry chimed in, "You can't honestly tell me that you didn't pick up on that?" "On what?" his 2 friends fell over again. "Jaden no one can be that Dense right?" they asked in unison, "What do you mean" it was at this time Atticus came swinging in from the rafters. "Oh Come on Jaden, don't tell me you didn't pick up on what Alexis was dropping right?" "No guys what is this all about?" Jaden asked, "DUDE SHE'S TOTALLY INTO YOU!" all 3 boy screamed together trying to get it through to him. "Oh come on guys, there's no way that's true right Chazz?" he asked, "Toni…" was all Chazz could say. Everyone fell over, "Oh Great, he's got a new crush" Syrus muttered to himself.

"But let's get back to the real subject here, Jaden you should ask Alexis to the dance!" Atticus pushed, "don't think so guys" Jaden answered. "Why not Jay, I think she really likes you!" Syrus teased again, "Yeah Sarge, come on you should go for it she's only like the most popular girl in school" Hassleberry said, "It's not everyday one of those comes around."

"And she's pretty" Syrus said

"And let's not forget she really likes you" Atticus added.

"Guys look me and Alexis are never gonna happen so just let it be ok? Now I gotta go to class and I don't wanna hear anymore about this." With that Jaden stormed off.

"Aww man, poor guys gonna miss out on the chance of a lifetime" Syrus said dejected,

"Don't worry Sy" Atticus said, "I'm sure he'll come around soon." With that they both left, Atticus went to the beach while Syrus trotted off to class.

Meanwhile Jaden had stopped right outside the doors of the gym. He cluctched his chest as if it burned. "Man what is with me?" he asked to no one in particular, "Why you're in love Jaden" a female voice came from behind the corner, Ms. Fontaine's flawless figure appeared. "Ms. Fonatine" Jaden stammered, "I was just on my way to… what I mean to say is that I…" "This isn't what it looks like." Jaden tried to use that line, Ms. Fontaine didn't bite. "Come on Jaden, I heard the whole thing, and I saw the way Alexis was looking at you…." "Not you too Ms. Fontaine" Jaden complained. "Yes me too but come with me let's talk in my office" She answered. Jaden got up and followed. Maybe Ms. Fontaine could help him out.

**On the other side of the building:**

Bastion and Jasmine stood in the hall in silence for a few minutes. Jasmine still had a blush in her cheeks and signs of one began to show for Bastion. His heart was racing, he hadn't felt this way since he'd met Tanya the Amazon who'd "stolen his heart" so to speak. This was different, when he first got to know Jasmine, he realized how much alike the 2 were. They were both extremely intelligent, and he also found out that she was a better Duelist than she let on. Even when she gushed over Atticus, he knew it was "just a girl thing" and it really didn't bother him, much. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke, but kept his eyes on other object avoiding hers.

"Listen Jasmine" he began,

"Yes Bastion" She replied

"Ummm,,, you see, the thing is that…" Bastion stammered, _Just say it _his conscince screamed at him, smacking him in the back of the head,

He continued to avoid Jasmine's eyes, and kicked at the ground, "Listen, if you're not doing anything next Friday night, I was wondering?"

"Yes?" she leaned into him, _Bastion just ask! _She mentally screamed at him.

"I was wondering if you wanted…. To… go…to the dance with me," he managed to get out

She smiled back at him, "Bastion, I'd love to" she answered.

His stomach leaped up to his throat, and his blush deepened as did hers. "Really?" he asked, she nodded,

"Right so then I guess I'll pick you up at your dorm at 7?" he asked,

"It's a date" she answered barely able to control her excitement.

Without hesitation, he bent down and kissed her cheek, not really knowing why he did. They both blushed and ran off in opposite directions. _Alright, she said yes! _Bastion cheered to himself he couldn't wait to tell the others about this. As Jasmine walked away she couldn't help but chuckle at herself. She always wanted some guy to come riding in on a horse and sweep her right of her feet. Strange it was a Ra Yellow student, who was good-looking sure, and the accent helped a lot, but wasn't exactly what she had pictured when she envisioned her dream man. She blew him one more kiss (He didn't see it because he was facing the other direction), and quietly whispered, "I love you." She went on her way after that, this was a story Alexis and Mindy were gonna love.

**In Miss Fontaine's office:**

"Listen Ms. Fontaine, I feel fine really, I don't need any medicine" Jaden protested as he sat in her office.

"Oh Jaden you silly boy" Ms. Fontaine answered, "I didn't call you here for a medical checkup I'm here because I have something to say to you."

Jaden swallowed hard, his throat was incredibly dry, _Why is she looking at me like that? _He wondered as he saw her giggle lightly and move closer.

"I know this is very wrong Jaden but, I can't help myself, I love it when you have to come here" her voice was so smooth and soothing to Jaden (FYI: She's testing him, this is all an act, don't get the wrong Idea you sicko's!), "I shouldn't feel this way but I can't seem to control myself, Jaden" she moved closer, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

"WHAT?!!!!" Jaden exclaimed, she was at least 10 years older than him, and to make things worse, SHE WAS ATEACHER! She couldn't be serious could she. His question was answered in the next few moments.

Ms. Fontaine looked Jaden in the eyes, and began to laugh hard. "I'm just kidding Jaden, I could never feel that way about one of my students." She was hysterical, "I just love that flustered look on your face" she stated. Jaden was speechless (Now there's a trick), he really didn't know what to say.

"You see Jaden?" Ms. Fontaine asked,

"See what Ms. Fontaine?" Jaden answered.

She just sighed, "Jaden why were you so terrified when I told you that I loved you?"

"I wasn't I swear!" he protested, which she didn't buy again.

"Come on Jaden I saw the look on your face, you were absolutely scared to death." Ms. Fontaine answered,

"Well I was scared because I…what I mean is I… It's just that… what I'm trying to say is…." He couldn't seem to understand why he couldn't offer an alibi to the real truth. The truth was that he was very much in love with Alexis. He figured it was useless to lie to Ms. Fontaine since she could see right through him, and even if he tried, she already new why he was so terrified.

"It's just that well Ms. Fontaine… I'm…." Jaden couldn't finish without feeling stinging tears in his eyes. Sure he was in love with her, but did she feel the same way, or did she just view him as a friend?

"Jaden, I know all too well how you feel about Alexis" Ms. Fontaine changed her tone to a more caring one. "And I understand that you were terrified of what I said because you don't want any other woman in your life besides her." She smiled at him. Jaden lifted up is head, "I can't hide anything from you can I Ms. Fontaine?" his face lit up a little bit. But he was still down since he figured by now Alexis had found her "Right guy." "So what do you think I should do?" he asked Ms. Fontaine.

"Well" Ms. Fontaine began, "I've been around long enough to understand this feeling, that you have, and the only I can tell you is trust your feelings, and you won't ever go wrong, that much I promise you." She smiled at him, kissing him on the forehead, "Jaden go after her." She urged, Jaden nodded and took off to find Alexis.

Ms. Fontaine smiled as she saw him take off with all that zeal. "Got get her Jaden, I know she feels the same way about you." She laughed and went back to her work.

**In Doctor Crowler's Class:**

"Ah! MR. Yuki late again are we?" Doctor Crowler said smugly.

Jaden said nothing. He simply walked up to Doctor Crolwer and plaed a note in his hand from Ms. Fontaine stating his reason for being late, and then took his seat. Crowler was speechless. Jaden sighed and took his seat, not really paying attention to the lecture.

Crowler's lecture was another boring one, heshe's standard straregies of types of magic cards and equip cards. Jaden really didn't care about that, but he still pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing. Little did he know he was being watched from one who sat just a few rows behind him.

Alexis was usually a very attentive student even in the Crowler's lectures. But ever since Jaden entered her life, all she seemed to do during class was stare at him. HE would turn around and wave at her, and she'd blush madly remembering to go back to the lesson. But Jaden was doing something to her. He was (without his knowledge) making her fall in love with him. Everyday his smile mad her heart burst, when he associated with other girls, even Mindy and Jazz, it made her very jealous, she had to do everything she could to not go up to him and kiss him everytime they walked by each other. When they would study together, and Jaden would move closer to see what Alexis was talking about, chills went through her body. However when he dueled, and his passion shined through, and that smile broke across his face, she would lose it. She got lost in that beautiful laugh, that seemed to ring in her ears ever since his first duel against Crowler.

Her gaze never broke away from him, and she saw him writing something. _Jaden taking notes? _She asked herself, _that'll be the day. _Though part of her wanted to kill him, for being so naïve, and thick headed about how she felt about him, the other part found it adorable that Jaden was like a small child that needed someone to hold his hand through everything. What she didn't know was Jaden was already forming a plan to reveal his emotions to her.

When Doctor Crowler's back was turned he turned around to talk to his good buddy Syrus.

"Hey Sy" he said, "Yeah Jay" Sy answered, wondering about the piece of paper in Jadens hands.

"Could you do me a little favor and pass this up to Alexis?" he asked, "and don't read it please." Jaden instructed, Sy nodded.

The note made its way up to Alexis, who was caught off guard as her eyes were fixated on Jaden. She regained herself and took the note, careful to not let Doctor Cowler see it. She unfolded it carefully and read it to herself. She could tell it was from Jaden by the bad penmanship on the page. All the note said was, a few words:

Today, after class, on the cliffs, near Slifer.

That was all the note said. Her heart skipped, _Is Jaden finally realizing my feelings for him? _She wondered, _nah he probably just wants to discuss some dueling strategy _she sighed, Jaden was way to dense to take a hint, about women. _Besides we're just friends right, riiiiiight! _She sarcastically told herself. She knew damn that she wanted Jaden to be more than just her friend, she wanted to be with him. Little did she know, Jaden finally realized that as well.

Syrus tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Jaden was that note about…" he didn't even finish his sentence before Jaden nodded at him and smiled. Syrus' eyes brightened up, "I don't believe it!" was all he could say, Jaden was finally in love, and he'd never been happier. A panic struck Syrus next, _WHO AM I GONNA TAKE!? _He screamed at himself. "Aww man" he sighed out loud and went back to listen to Crowler's lesson.

**After Class on the cliffs:**

_Man I hope she shows up, _Jaden thought to himself as he stared out to the glistening ocean. The morning fog had lifted, and the sun was shining brightly creating a beautiful reflection off the ocean, Jaden had picked the perfect spot to ask Alexis to the dance, it was the most romantic view in Duel Academy. Finally after about 10 minutes Alexis showed up.

"Well hey there" she greeted him, he smiled, her heart rate increased dramatically. There it was again that smile she loved so much.

"Hey Alexis" Jaden greeted back. "So how… I mean look at the…. That is to say that… OH nevermind!" he finally blurted out. _Right, real smooth Jay, why don't you just trip and fall off the cliff, that'd make it even better _he sarcastically moaned to himself. Why all of a sudden was it so uncomfortable to talk to Alexis, he usually could talk to her about anything without worry why was this any different? He wondered to himself, _Oh that's right, I'm only asking her out to the dance, and she's only like the most popular girl in school! _He told himself, trying to calm him nerves which didn't help.

"Jaden? Is something wrong?" Alexis asked, moving closer to him. Now his heart was racing, but a whole lot faster than hers,

"N-nothing's w-wrong Alexis" he spat out. His usual calm demeanor was shot, there was no way he'd be able to do this. "S-So how do you like the view?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

She looked out and gasped, "WOW!" she said impressed. "Jaden it's gorgeous out here how did you find this spot."

"Well I found it a while ago, but you're the first person to see it with me" he said. Alexis blushed. "What are you saying Jaden?" she asked, her heart hoped that he would explain his feelings but as usual she was disappointed.

"Well it's just that… what I mean is… What I want to say is…" Jaden turned away blushing like mad. Alexis couldn't believe him, and she began to get a little upset. She gathered herself, and stormed off.

"Hey wait where you goin Lex?" Jaden asked

"I have a class" Alexis lied, as she stormed off with tears filling up her face. _I can't believe he didn't ask me! GRRRR! Maybe he just doesn't feel the same! _

"Alexis wait!" Jaden screamed, _what's holding me back? _Jaden wondered, _just say it! _He felt the question rising out of him and in one breath seemed to almost shout it at her.

"ALEXISDOYOUWANTTOBEMYDATETOTHEBALLONFRIDAY?" (Alexis do you want to be my date to the ball on Friday). Alexis' heart rate got stronger, he'd finally said what she wanted to hear, he was finally asking her out. But just to be sure she turned back to him, and teasingly said, "What was that?"

Jaden gave a blank stare "How's that Lex?"

Alexis smiled at him, "Can you ask me that one more time in English?" she asked.

"Alexis what I'm asking you is if I can take you to the dance next Friday, in other words will you be my date?" he asked.

She turned to him, still teasingly. She wanted so much to just leap in his arms and say yes right there, but it was soooo much more fun to screw with his head. After all it was adorable the way he was blushing.

"I don't know Jay" she said, "I mean, I have a lot of offers, Chazz seemed pretty eager to take me (A/N: Remember she didn't see him ogling Toni earlier)… and I have to admit, Chazz is very rich, and he is kind of cute, and can be charming when he wants too." She giggled, his expression was priceless, as Jaden went blank in the head, not really knowing what to say to that.

He got really flustered, and finally blurted out "What would I have to do to change your mind?"

She bit her lip, and moved closer to him, "Oh I don't know.." she twirled her hair, making her look even more cute. She smirked at him, "Oh I got it!" without any warning she flew over to him, and grabbed his lips with hers. It took Jaden a good 40 seconds for his mind to catch up with his body and comprehend what exactly was going on. Finally she broke out of it, still blushing.

"W-what was that Lex?" Jaden asked.

"That's what I want from you, Jaden" she said. Of course Jaden completely missed the boat on that one.

"Wait what?" he asked,

She fell over. After a second she regained herself, "I want you to prove to me that you really want to take me to the dance as more than just a friend." Alexis explained. "If you kiss me here and now, I'll know for a fact that you really want to take me to the dance. So how about it?" she asked, Jaden just stared at her lips. Man they looked enticing.

His body began to move forward to her, his mind was still playing catchup. _I want to do this, so I'm just gonna go for it, no thinking just action, _Jaden told himself. He kept moving until he was inches from Alexis' face. Her breathing became more erratic, and all of a sudden her knees began to tremble.

_What happened, I thought I was in control, _She thought. But, then she realized that this was so much more than just Jaden taking her to the dance, this was the chance for her to confess her love to him. Before she could think any further, a soft sensation touched her lips. When she fell back to the present, she realized Jaden was kissing her!

She moved her fingers into his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her back, deepening the kiss. Sure she knew that he was going to kiss her, but this was different, for both of them. It was like there bodies melded together, without a thought between them and with no one to stop them.

Finally Jaden broke the kiss. Both he and Alexis were blushing like crazy.

"So is that a yes?" Jaden whispered, Alexis could only nod. "Well then I'll see you later" he said as he took, off but not before he placed on last light kiss of her lips.

_Ok even that Surprised me! _Alexis told herself, _I didn't know Jaden was such a good kisser, wow I can't believe it, I gotta tell everyone _she jumped up and ran away from the cliffs. No one would believe it, but this was so much more than just a "I like Jaden" thing, No this was love. And it wasn't just puppy love either, this was true passionate love, that Alexis had for Jaden. She ran to her room, her face seemed to be stuck in a dreamy smile as she flopped down on her bed.

**In Alexis' room:**

Alexis was alone with her thoughts, for a while. That was ok for her, since she was guessing that Mindy was out finding a date to the dance, and Jasmine was finishing up some homework in the library. So naturally she jumped a bit, when Jasmine entered the room.

"Oh hey Lex!" Jasmine squealed excitedly,

"Well Hey Jazz" Alexis greeted her friend. Alexis could tell that either Jasmine just aced a test, or Bastion had asked her out. Judging from her reaction Alexis guessed the latter, and spoke. "So what happened with Bastion?" Alexis poked at Jasmine.

"How did you know?" Jasmine shot back, "that's just creepy Lexi!"

"To be honest I just guessed" Alexis told Jasmine, "So tell me what happened?"

Jasmine didn't waste anytime, she came out with it right away "Bastion asked me to the dance next Friday." Both girls shrieked in excitement,

"Oh my gosh!" Alexis said, "I knew it, I knew he liked you!"

"Really you think so?" Jasmine asked,

"Absolutely! Jazz he's nuts about you!" Alexis was ecstatic, then her friend turned the tables on her.

"So Alexis?" Jasmine asked, "Did you find that right guy, you were talking about." Jasmine new full well, that "right guy" was Jaden but she'd play along with Alexis.

"Actually Jasmine…" Alexis hesitated looking down at her sheets. "I DID!" She screamed, and another excited scream came out from the two girls which (if the first one hadn't) probably deafened all animals in a 5 mile radius.

"It's Jaden isn't it!" Jasmine said excitedly,

"You bet it is!" Alexis answered.

"So you finally told him how you felt?" Jasmine asked

"Not just yet, but soon I will" Alexis said.

"Oh I can't wait for next Friday!" Jasmine exclaimed

"I know me either!" Alexis said just as excited. "Come on we've gotta go shopping and pick up some shoes or something!" Alexis pleaded with Jasmine, "sure thing Lex" Jasmine answered. With that they grabbed their purses and left. What they didn't see were the goings-on on the beach below.

**On the Beach:**

Atticus was being his usual goofy self, catching a few waves though it wasn't all that great of a day for them. As he shredded around another wave he looked to the shore and smirked as he saw one of his fan girls ogling him. Though in particular this was one he really liked, a lot. Mindy was standing on the beach in awe of how good Atticus looked in his wetsuit, wishing that she could be out on the waves with him. She felt her heart and realized how fast it was beating as she looked at him out there. To her Atticus was cute, and a lot of girls wanted him, but for her it was so much more about what Atticus was like. He was a great big brother to Alexis, and he was also a great friend to her and Jasmine. She lightly blushed as he caught another wave and winked at her, riding the wave all the way into shore.

He ran up to her, knowing exactly what he was gonna do. "Well hey there Mindy" Atticus greeted her enthusiastically

"H-hi, Atticus" Mindy answered, completely lost in his eyes, and was unable to keep her thoughts straight. Her heart increased its beats

"What brings you out here?" Atticus asked the pretty black-haired Obelisk. She just kept staring at him dreamily, her cheeks getting even redder.

"Umm Earth to Mindy?" Atticus said snapping his fingers and waving his hand in front of her face. He got no response from her.

"Well I guess I'll see you later then" Atticus said gathering up his board and beginning to walk towards the dorms. It was just then Mindy snapped out of it.

"Umm… Atticus?" She began

Atticus stopped in his tracks, knowing full well what was coming next.

"I was like wondering, if you wanted to like… you know like…" Atticus stopped her placing his fingers over her lips and moving in to her ear.

"Are you asking me to go to the dance?" Atticus whispered, in her ear.

"mm-hm" was all she could muster, his breathing next to her ear was getting her very warm.

"Ok. Sure Mindy" he whispered again. In one fluid motion he moved his face back into view, and lightening quick kissed her on her lips. She sighed and fell backwards, with hearts on her eyes.

"That always seems to happen" Atticus said grandly, and left to go back to his room. But stopped when he saw Chazz walking around Duel Academy with the new girl Toni Washington.

**On the tour:**

Chazz was actually a very good tour guide, taking her around the grounds, starting out around the dorms, and then into the school. She really wasn't listening to the Chazzs' explanations as she was just staring at how perfectly the light seemed to catch his face. She was blushing wildly as he held her hand in his.

"So what do you think so far?" Chazz asked, she turned to him.

"It's a beautiful school, The Chazz" she said giggling.

"Yeah I know, that's just because I'm showing you around, I don't give this tour to everyone you know." He quipped to her, making her giggle even more.

"Really? So does that make me special?" Toni asked,

"You bet it does" Chazz said, he continued to lead her around until they got to the Obelisk Arena. "And this is our beautiful Obelisk Arena!" he announced as they walked into the massive stadium.

"Wow" she gasped,

"Yeah" Chazz smirked, "I know I know it's pretty impressive, but when you're with the best, you get the best." He explained to her, as they sat down in the arena.

"You know something Toni, I really love this, I love coming here before duels and just sitting in silence, it's really relaxing." Chazz wasn't being his usual reserved self, he was telling her everything. _I can't believe I just said that! I've never told anyone that before, wait a minute, what is going on here! _He yelled at himself.

"Well Chazz it is very soothing in here, and it seems so peaceful" her voice echoed off the walls of the Arena. She sat down next to him, and got rather comfortable. Placing her head right on Chazzs' shoulder.

"Uh?" Chazz stuttered, _What is she doing? _Chazz wondered, _No one snuggles with the Chazz! _He thought.

"You know it's funny Chazz, I just met you, but I feel so comfortable around you, I feel like I could tell you anything. You know my family, well they feel like they have to tell me what to do all the time, they want me to follow their dreams constantly, and I can't stand it."

Chazzs' face went blank, "That's exactly what my brothers are like with me. They want me to do everything for the Pricenton name and I can't stand it either." _Why am I telling her all this? I don't get it! Why am I blushing? Why is my heart beating so fast? What's going on with me? Is it Toni, Nah it couldn't be, wait a minute it is! _Chazz said to himself. He placed his arm around her shoulder, and spoke.

"You know something Toni, you're the first person I've told all this to, and I don't know exactly why I'm telling you all this, but I think as the best duelist on the island, I think it's my duty to take the new girl to the dance next Friday." Chazz said, clapping his hands over his mouth, _I did not just say that! _He screamed internally. He looked at Toni and her long black hair, which seemed to just get him going even more, she looked back at him.

"Ok The Chazz, Sure" she answered,

"Eh-What?" Chazz asked,

"I said sure, it sounds like fun" she answered him.

"O-Ok, sure so I guess I'll see you then." Chazz said

"Oh I hope to see you a lot sooner than that" She smiled at him, Chazz just gave a quizzical look to her. With that she blew him a kiss and left the arena.

"Wow" was all Chazz could say, "I don't believe it, I'm in love!" Chazz had to smile, and ran off from the Arena.

**Back at Jaden's dorm:**

"Jaden you did what?" Syrus asked,

"You heard me Sy, I asked Alexis to the dance, and then kissed her." Jaden answered,

"Way to go soldier!" Hassleberry, said slapping him on the back. "Did you tell her that you loved her?" Hassleberry asked,

"Well not just yet, but I got great advice from Ms. Fontaine, and I just decided to go for it." Jaden smiled big, making everyone smile as well.

"Good for Sarge" Hassleberry said,

"Thanks By the way who are you taking to the dance Hassleberry?" Jaden asked,

"Well I haven't quite figured that out yet" Hassleberry said, but "there's this new girl in Ra Yellow, her name is Isabel, and I think I'll ask her." Hassleberry said blushing lightly.

"Well go for it!" both Syrus and Jaden said.

"You bet, what about you Sy?" asked Hassleberry.

Syrus' face dropped, "well I was gonna ask Mindy but I heard she was already going with Atticus" he said frowning. "I guess I just won't have a date." Syrus sulked.

"Nu-Uh!" A very familiar female voice, came into the room. Syrus almost fell off his bed.

"I know that voice" Sy said, "but it can't be."

With that a girl clad in blue and pink came in the room. "Hey Sy, long time no see" said Dark Magician girl.

"D-D-D-D-D-Dark Magician girl?" Syrus stuttered, blushing now like crazy. (A/N: I'm gonna refer to her as DMG when she speaks)

"Well it has been a long time" Jaden said scratching the back of his head, "Umm this is a new guy this year Hassleberry is his name."

"Well hello" DMG greeted, and then turned her attention back to Syrus

"You know Sy, if you ask me I'd be happy to go with you" DMG said, in her usual cheery tone.

"Oh Really?" Syrus asked, "But how, I can't say hey I'm going with Dark Magician Girl, I'll get laughed at." Syrus said dejectedly.

"Oh don't worry, I can get a dress, and you can give me a different name for next Friday, you're too cute Sy you know that?" DMG said, sitting next to him on his bed.

Syrus blushed again, and smiled. "Umm Dark Magician Girl, so will you go with me?" he asked,

"Of course Sy" she said pecking him on the cheek.

"Alright then, I guess we should figure out a name for you then" Syrus grandly said, "How about Maggie?" "does that work"

"Sure Sy!" DMG said excitedly, "I'll see you then." She said. "Bye for now" and with that she disappeared.

"Well Sy, I guess we found your date huh?" Jaden said nudging his pal.

"Yep Jay." Was all Sy could say, and with that he fell back on his bed, closing his eyes.

Both Hassleberry and Jaden laughed, and went to their respective beds, and fell asleep as well.

END CHAPTER 1!

**A/N: WOW THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER! I'm thinking of either 3 or 4 chapters but nothing too major it's just a really simple story! Anyways hope you enjoyed, Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I'M GLAD YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER. GOT 2 MORE TO COME. SO ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX! **

**CHAPTER 2: EXPLANATIONS AND REVELATIONS**

**(The Next day)**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Alexis woke up to the annoying sound of her Alarm clock. She rolled out of bed, to see a set of curious eyes staring her in the face.

"Morning Lexi!" Mindy Greeted.

"Oh hey Mindy" Alexis said, a little ticked off that she was right in her face this early.

"So do you want to spill or should I pull it out of you?" Mindy asked,

"Spill what?" Alexis asked back.

"I saw you and Jaden on the cliffs yesterday." Mindy smirked

"And?" Alexis looked confused

"Lexi don't make me drag it out of you!" Mindy demanded

"Alright Mindy alright" Alexis confessed, "Jaden asked me to the dance" she explained.

"That's not the only thing that happened" a brown haired Obelisk said emerging from the bathroom

"Oh!" Mindy gave a sly grin, making Alexis go flush in the face.

"Shut Up JAZZ!" Alexis shrieked, throwing a pillow at her friend.

"Come on Lex spill!" Mindy begged,

Alexis sat up in bed, rubbing her face. _It's eight o'clock in the morning, I really don't need this right now._She thought to herself, but she decided that they'd just keep prodding her until she gave in. So Alexis decided to tell them.

"And we kissed!" Alexis blurted out

"O M G!" Mindy squealed, "That is sooooo romantic, so does this mean you two are like dating or something?" she asked

"No Mindy" Alexis said, letting a little bit of disappointment slip out of her voice. _But I hope one day it leads to that. _She drifted off into a daydream, "Jaden…" was all she could say as she touched her lips lightly. The kiss from the other day still lingered there.

"Oh great" Jasmine sighed, "there she goes again off into her little Jaden world" she smiled though, it was cute to see her like this.

"Lexi? Lexi?" asked Mindy, waving her hand in front of Alexis' face.

Alexis shook herself out of it, "Oh sorry Mindy, I was just uh… I mean…"

"You've got it bad for Jaden don't you Alexis?" Mindy Giggled, Alexis sighed

"Mindy, you have no idea" she answered, immediately slapping a hand over her mouth in shock. _I did not just say that! _She screamed in her head.

"Well I have some news for you too Lex" Mindy said, quickly changing the subject. She knew Alexis was embarrassed at what she'd just said, and decided not to press the issue, she'd come back to it later.

"Oh yeah Mindy and what's that?" Jasmine asked.

"Well" Mindy bit her lower lip, "Atticus…"

"Don't tell me" Jasmine said,

"mm-hm" Mindy nodded

"SHUT UP!" Jasmine answered excitedly

"Yep" Mindy answered

"TIMEOUT!" Alexis shouted, completely out of the loop on the conversation,

"What's all this about girls?" she asked, "and why are you bringing up my bro…" then it clicked in her head. "Mindy, did he ask you to the dance!" She said excitedly,

"Yes Ma'am" Mindy blushed lightly.

Alexis began laughing hysterically. Her brother had a ton of fan girls chasing him everywhere, yet somehow he managed to pick Mindy out of the whole group. Tears started forming in her eyes and she had to grab her sides because of the pains she was getting from her laughs. Finally she was able to stifle her laughs and look Mindy in the eyes.

"Th-that's g-great Mindy" she said, trying to keep her sentences short to keep her laughter in check. Mindy smiled at Alexis, she knew all to well why Lex was laughing and she had to smile too. Atticus was one of the most popular guys in school, and Mindy was sure that he had at least 50 letters asking him to the dance within 20 minutes of the announcement of it. Suddenly very awkward silence filled the room. It was broken when Jasmine spoke up.

"So Uh… Did anybody see Toni? when I woke up she wasn't here."

"You know what you're right!" Mindy interjected, "I hope she's OK"

About a second later, their questions were answered. Toni came flying into the room with a dreamy smile on her face. Her hair was a little messy and she was breathing heavy. She didn't notice that her roomies were there so naturally the voice that followed startled her a little bit.

"Well there you are" Alexis said, "And just in time we were about to send out a search party for you."

"Oh…. No…. I'm fine girls I swear" she was having a hard time walking straight as she glanced out the window and into a flashback.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_I don't believe it… I'm in love!" Chazz said, "Hey Toni wait a minute!' he said chasing after her._

"_Gotta catch me first Chazz!" Toni winked at him, picking up her pace. _

"_COME ON! WAIT!" he said, Chazz was very slow, so it was hard for him to keep up with the spry Toni. She burst out the front doors, giggling lightly, and darting into the grassy area to her left. _

_Chazz continued the chase, but began to get worn down, meanwhile it seemed as if Toni found another gear, and began to run even faster. Finally Chazz lost sight of her, and began to walk around, trying a different tactic to find her. _

_After a while, and a few fruitless attempts to sneak up on her, Chazz sat down on a stump in the middle of the woods, and bent down to taste the cool water from the lake next to him, when all of a sudden. SPLASH!_

_He'd been shoved into the water, from behind, and began screaming in anger. "WHO THE WHAT THE HOW THE! ALRIGHT WHOEVER, PUSHED THE CHAZZ IN THE WATER IS DEAD MEAT!" He looked up into the eyes of the guilty party and his face lit up in anger. "TONI!" he exclaimed_

_Toni had a wicked smile on her face, "I just couldn't resist it was just too perfect, your butt seemed to scream out to me kick me so I did!" after that she began cracking up. Absolutely uncontrollable laughter, filled the air around the two, but something very odd happened as well. Chazz began to laugh with her. Well that was new, Chazz usually would've been enraged that someone had gotten his jacket wet but this was different, suddenly he couldn't help but laugh. Finally Toni helped him out of the water, as he rung out his soaked Jacket. _

"_I'm really sorry Chazz" Toni said, blushing at how Chazzs' biceps seemed to bulge a little bigger when he didn't have his jacket on. He said nothing to her, he just sat down beside her admiring the view. _

"_It's OK Toni, don't worry I've got a ton of those jacket's at home." Chazz snorted, though he wasn't being sarcastic. Suddenly his body began to shake and his teeth chattered a bit. Toni giggled again._

"_Aww poor Chazzy" she said in her best "mommy" voice. "Is he a little cold?" Chazz nodded._

"_Well I know how to warm you up!" again that seductive look came into her eyes, and suddenly Chazz felt a strange sensation on his right face cheek. When he looked over he saw Toni's lips on them, suddenly he felt heat rushing up to his face. He definitely wasn't shivering anymore. _

_After a while she pulled her lips off his cheek, smiling and blushing madly. She spoke to him, "Feel better?" she asked, he looked over to her with his usual smirk._

"_Not yet" his smirk grew wider "Toni I'd start running cause The Chazz is commin after you" with that he lounged at her, but her quickness was able to avoid it. _

"_Wow Chazzy! you are persistent," she said trying to get up steam to get away. Unfortunately for her Chazz was a quick learner and he reached out for her legs and tripped her up before she could get too far away. She hit the ground. _

"_OW!" she said, rubbing her knees, "Hey no fair!" she whined._

"_Well guess what Toni? You've just been Chazzed!" Chazz shouted victoriously crawling over to her, until his face was right over hers. Suddenly his heart beat increased again, and he could tell hers did, but he also noticed how much more erratic her breathing got. He smirked again_

"_Now it's time to Chazz you up" he said, and in a quick motion his lips connected with hers. _

"_Mmmph!" was all Toni could muster up, she didn't know what to think, but she figured to just go for it and closed her eyes, beginning to kiss him back. Chazz was a little shocked by that reaction but didn't really care, and just continued lavishing in the kiss, before his loner side kicked in. "Wait a minute what am I doing? The Chazz always rides alone! But she's so beautiful, I can't help myself" he thought to himself, and finally broke out of the kiss. However, he was far from finished as he began to move to her neck, kissing it as passionately drawing a gasp out of her lips. _

"_I gotta stop this it's going way too fast. But it feels soooo good! I don't want him to stop, but I have to, no I don't!" Toni thought to herself, "Ch-Chazz, p-please, d-don't do thaa… ah!" she moaned in pleasure, now she really didn't want him stop. "Oh nevermind" she gave a pleasured sigh, and shut her eyes and just let Chazz take over from there. She loved this moment and never wanted it to end. _

_Chazz met her eyes, and spoke "Listen as much as I want this to last forever, Toni, I don't want to rush things, so instead of torturing myself and you, I'm just gonna end it here." He smiled, "but this was great" as he stood up. _

_Toni was torn, part of her wanted him to keep going, but the other part loved the fact he was being such a gentleman about this. She smiled at him, "Thank you Chazz" was all she said, and began to leave, but not before Chazz stole one more kiss off her lips. _

**END FLASHBACK (THAT WENT LONGER THAN I WANTED IT TO SORRY GUYS AND GIRLS)**

* * *

WHACK! A pillow connected with the back of Toni's head, "HEY!" Jasmine said, annoyed.

"Yeah didn't you hear any of what we just said?" asked Mindy

"Toni are you OK?" asked Alexis, "did something happen?"

"I… I… I…." Toni stammered, not really sure of what to say. "I'm sorry what was the question?" she asked sheepishly.

"We were asking you where you were when we woke up you were just gone!" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I was with… with… with…" she began stammering again. She looked around the room, trying to find a way out, but everything was blocked off. And things only got worse as Mindy explained the situation.

"I saw everything" Mindy began, "She was blushing like mad yesterday when she met Chazz, it was soooo cute!" Toni blushed hard.

"OVER CHAZZ?" Jasmine asked, "How he's such a jerk, he's arrogant, and he has a huge crush on Alexis, he's obnoxious too!" Toni just blushed.

"Toni, do you want to talk about it?" Alexis asked, Toni just kept blushing. "Come on let's go get something to eat and we'll talk." Toni finally managed a nod. _These are my best friends maybe they can help me. _Everyone laughed as they went off to get some breakfast.

* * *

**At the Slifer Cafeteria:**

"So who wants to start?" Jaden asked, eagerly anticipating someone tell them who they were going with. Bastion had joined them for breakfast, and Jaden was betting on him first.

Jaden had already revealed who he was going with, and truth be told he wanted to know who the others were going with. Everyone just remained quite, not uttering one syllable,

"Come on guys!" he begged, "Anyone, how about you Bastion?"

"Well Jaden umm…. You see the thing is that…" Bastion stuttered

"Oh come on, I saw you looking at Jasmine, so Tiger did you ask her, or are you waiting for Tanya to come back?" Jaden teased, Bastion went beet red.

"Come on Bastion, even Sy got a date" Jaden laughed, "So I'm sure you could get one"

"Yeah Bastio… hey wait a minute!" Sy glowered at Jaden, "You know somethin Jay that's not nice!" Syrus barked, "you know I'm afraid when it comes to girls."

"Yeah right Sy is that why you're taking Dark Magician girl?" Jaden teased, the other faces in the room went blank. Now Syrus was beet red, and pissed at Jaden.

"JADEN YOU LITTLE!" he was held back by a beefy right arm wrapping around the top of his blue head of hair.

"Why Syrus you little Charmer!" Hassleberry laughed s he gave him a noogie,

"Well, Well" Bastion chimed in, "So I guess it really was her at Duel monsters spirit day"

"You know it Bastion" Jaden replied, and everyone (including Syrus) had a good laugh.

But the moment was broken when everyone turned and saw Chazz enter. Everyone got real quite, Chazz hated this time of year, and they all knew that the last thing he wanted to hear was the laughter of the "Dork Squad" as he so affectionately called them. To everyone's surprise Chazz looked like he was in a surprisingly good, no great mood as he walked in singing a Christmas song to himself.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, _

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight,_

_We're happy tonight._

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Chazz smiled "Well good morning guys, won't you join me?" Everyone fell flat on their faces, why was Chazz acting so… so… nice. He usually wasn't like this.

"Alright did Hell freeze over or did the moon fall out of the sky, is that Chazz actually smiling?" Jaden asked his group of friends,

"I know Jay it's kind of scary, but maybe we should take him up on his offer, because it may not last much longer." Syrus answered

"I agree with Syrus" Bastion said,

"Well I don't there's nothing in the world that would make me want to sit next to that creep" Hassleberry said,

"Ah come on Hassleberry, after all it is that time of year" Jaden said, begging his pal to join the others who had already moved over to Chazzs' table and almost instantly began smiling with him. Hassleberry just grunted.

"Alright, but we'll be over there if you change your mind" with that Jaden gathered up his tray and walked over to the table with the others.

"Hey Hassleberry" Chazz waved, "Come on over, I'm not gonna bite!" he chuckled,

Hassleberry had to smile at that. _Maybe I should, I mean he does seem like he's being pretty peaceful, and he even invited us over, all by himself, ah what the heck. _Finally he nodded, picked up his tray and moved over to the table.

"So Chazz what's up?" Jaden asked, but Chazz went back to his little song.

_Gone away is the bluebird,_

_Here to stay is a new bird_

Chazz began motioning for the guys to join him, everyone just gave a blank stare and a shrug, finally Jaden broke in

_He sings a love song,_

This prompted Sy to jump in as well,

_As we go along,_

All of a sudden an English accent joined along with a southern one,

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

They smiled at each other. And all began singing,

(A/N: I DON'T OWN THESE LYRICS! I JUST LOVE THIS SONG!)

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_Then pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say: Are you married?_

_We'll say: No man, _

_But you can do the job_

_When you're in town._

_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid, _

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,_

_And pretend that he's a circus clown_

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,_

_Until the other kids knock him down._

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,_

_Though your nose gets a chilling_

_We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

After the song they broke out of their little huddle and had to laugh. This was by far the most fun they'd had at breakfast in a long time, mostly because Chazz always spoiled it with his bad attitude, but today for some reason, he was being oddly cheerful.

"Wow that was fun!" Chazz exclaimed, "Which one should we do next?"

"No I don't think so Chazz" Jaden said, "Let's just eat, before we're late for Class OK?"

"Alright" Chazz said, his face still bright as a Christmas tree.

"So Chazz, what's with you today?" Sy asked, "you're not being yourself."

Chazz almost chocked on a bit of a roll he was munching on, "What'd you say Syrus?"

"Well You know he has a point Chazz" Jaden answered, "where's the insults the sloppy manners hmm?"

"Well Guys" Chazz explained, "I just had the best night of my life…"

"What?" Bastion and Hassleberry asked together. "The best night of your life?" Bastion asked,

"Well what happened spit it out Soldier?" Hassleberry ordered

"I'd be happy to tell you" Chazz said, Using a napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth (Again not the Chazz way of doing things, he would usually use his sleeve)

* * *

**At the Obelisk Dorm Cafeteria:**

As breakfast was being served to the three lovely ladies Toni explained what happened in detail. She also explained how good it felt while Chazz was kissing her. Even Mindy and Jasmine had to blush at that. Alexis gave a deep sigh.

"So that explains the turtle neck" Alexis said sarcastically.

"Honestly Alexis, I don't know what you're talking abou…" Toni protested still blushing, but all too quickly her alibi was disproved. Alexis grabbed at the top of the turtle neck and revealed several red marks on Toni's neck.

"O my gosh" Jasmine said, "Those all came from Chazz?" she asked

Toni was now even more embarrassed and nodded.

"Wow he must be good" Mindy said in a teasing manner, "so…."

"So what?" Toni asked,

"Is that all you guys did? Make out a little bit?" asked Mindy slyly, chuckling as she did.

Toni's blush turned to one of anger, as she clenched her fists tightly. Alexis noticed and tried to diffuse the tension,

"Alright girls, enough" Alexis demanded, realizing that a fight was literally 2 seconds away from breaking out. Toni still had her fists clenched tightly, Alexis smiled still trying to lighten the mood, "So I guess the next question would be, do you like him?"

"I uh…. I gotta go!" Toni blurted out, "I'm Gonna be late for class." Her cheeks were still stained a deep crimson as she ran off.

"Well that answers that question" Jasmine laughed.

"I know, I can't believe a jerk like Chazz actually could have feelings, what do you think Alexis?" Mindy asked, but Alexis had long since left the table, going off to catchup with Toni.

She knew Toni's classes didn't start for another hour, and she also knew damn well why Toni ran off the way she did. Toni, though she'd just come to Duel Academy, already began sharing a special bond with Alexis, and Alexis looked at Toni as a little sister to her, so she wanted to make sure that she could help in some way. Finally after about 20 minutes Alexis finally caught up to Toni who was sitting on the very same stump (the make out stump) but oddly seemed to be crying.

"I…I…I'm so confused, part of me wanted Chazz to…to…" she buried her head in her arms.

Alexis walked up, "Toni?" she asked concerned, "what's wrong sweetie?" she asked in a motherly tone, kneeling down in front of her.

"Nothing's wrong Alexis" Toni retorted, Alexis didn't buy it, she kept her penetrating stare on Toni. "Would you stop doing that?" Toni asked, a little creped out by Alexis' stare.

Finally Toni realized that there was no chance that she was going to get out of this without talking to Alexis. She wiped her face and looked at Alexis.

"I'm sorry Lexi" Toni began, "to answer your question from before, I'm very confused on my feelings for Chazz right now."

"Well at least you're being honest sweetie" Alexis said,

"Yeah I mean, Chazz is a very mysterious guy, I don't know what to think of him, when he was kissing me, and my neck, I wanted him to keep going, but at the same time I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to take me, but at the same time I wanted to wait." She began going into an uncontrollable (and unintelligible) ramble, which Alexis was all too happy to stop.

"OK, OK, Toni" Alexis said, trying to calm her down. "I get the picture, if you really feel this way about Chazz, just tell him trust me he won't be offended." Alexis advised, "believe me I know how you feel."

"Really? How do you know?" Toni whispered,

"Because I'm going through the same thing with Jaden" Alexis said slightly getting red.

"Wow, I had no idea…" Toni said,

"Yeah so, don't be afraid to talk to me about things like this OK?" Alexis smiled, Toni smiled back. The moment was broken when the school bell rang.

"Uh-oh, I'm gonna be late Lex" Toni said, "I'll see you after class OK?"

"Sure thing" Alexis told Toni, and with that she ran off to class as well.

**(A/N: I'm not gonna use Chazzs' explanation of the events in here since it's the exact same story as Toni's. I don't think it's that necessary)**

* * *

**On the way to class:**

However, she bumped into a rather unwelcomed visitor as she headed to her class.

"Well hey there beautiful" an arrogant voice addressed her, grabbing her from behind and jerking her into a dark hallway. "It's been a while hasn't it?" the voice asked, as it pulled out a comb and fixed its hair.

"Harrington, what a pleasure" Alexis said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"you know after I lost that duel to Jaden I swore I'd win your heart, and what better way to do it than have the hottest guy in school take you to the dance this Friday?" Harrington asked smugly.

Alexis gave an I-Can't-believe-the-nerve-of-this-guy scoff, and tried to walk away. Harrington pinned her to the wall placing his arms on both sides of her. "So what's your answer Alexis?" Harrington asked,

His tone was unbearable to Alexis, she stood her ground, not showing one ounce of fear, "Sorry Harrington I'm taken!" she said sternly, "Now if you don't mind I'm late!" she said trying to break free.

"O yeah, with who?" Harrington laughed, he was starting to really bug Alexis.

_I'll get you good you jerk, _Alexis thought to herself, _Once you hear who I'm going with you're gonna go ballistic! _She had to grin, and look defiantly into Harrington's eyes, "if you must know I'm going with Jaden Yuki!"

"Lose the zero get with the hero" Harrington said,

_Well that's another bad cliché! _Alexis thought, but now she was really upset, Harrington had crossed the line.

"SHUT UP HARRINGTON! HE BEAT YOU! SO YOU'RE THE ZERO!" Alexis screamed at the top of her lungs, Harrington got really upset.

"NO ONE REJECTS ME!" Harrington Barked, moving in closer to Alexis. Alexis turned her face to the side, he seemed to have bathed in really cheap cologne, because the stench was overbearing. She almost puked from the smell.

"Now say yes!" he ordered

"NO!" she barked

"Say Yes!" he said,

"NO!" She barked back again

"Now listen to me Alexis, I'm Harrington Rosewood! I have a ton of sports stores everywhere, I'm a great duelist, I have a ton of cash, what does that loser Jaden have that I don't!" he demanded

She smirked still keeping her face away from him, turning back "ME!" she said.

Harrington saw his opening and went in for the kiss, which he did, planting one right on her lips. Alexis shoved him off and gave him a good slap in the face, now she was even more disgusted by him. He moved back in for another one,

"STOP IT!" She protested, "I will never be attracted to you!" She barked at him, giving him another good hard slap.

"that's what they all say!" Harrington smirked, now grabbing her around the waist, and pulling her in, closer.

"HEY BACK OFF!" A very familiar voice came down the hall. A red jacket appeared, "Leave her alone" Jaden barked at Harrington, "She said stop, Harrington, that means STOP!"

"Oh yeah Jaden and what are you gonna do about it?" Harrington asked smugly

"Don't push me, I beat you once and I can do it again!" Jaden said, his face twisted with rage he'd seen everything even the kiss that Harrington forced on Alexis. Alexis had never seen him this upset before.

"You got lucky last time loser!" Harrington said, "what makes you think your worthy to take Alexis to the Christmas Dance anyways?"

"THAT'S IT! I GAVE YOU YOUR CHANCE AND NOW YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Jaden yelled, and with that, he dove at Harrington, landing a kick clean into the back of his knee.

Harrington slumped down to the ground, in pain. But regained himself and began to swing at Jaden with balled fists. "I'm Gonna get you!" he kept yelling, but Jaden was much quicker than Harrington. He sidestepped a few more punches landing a few of his own in Harrington's face and mid-section. All the while Alexis sat stunned, she'd never seen Jaden resort to physical violence before, _is he doing this all for me? _She asked herself.

After sidestepping a few more punches, from Harrington, Jaden landed an uppercut that connected square on Harrington's chin, sending him crawling away with just a bit of his dignity still intact.

"IF I SO MUCH AS SEE YOU AROUND ALEXIS AGAIN I SWEAR THAT'S THE EASIEST I'LL GO ON YOU HARRINGTON!" Jaden said, now completely out of breath from the workout he just received. He was still growling, _How could Harrington do that, sure he's a jerk but still, I'd never thought he take it that far! _ His eyes fell on Alexis, who was sitting, and he noticed the tears that started to fall down her face, "Alexis?" he asked,

"Alexis are you OK?

"Jaden I….I…I…" she was still recovering from the shock of what had happened to her and what she'd just seen. Part of her was absolutely shocked at how violent Jaden had become and she was even afraid of how short Jaden's fuse could be. On the flip side, what Jaden just did excited her. She began to think that maybe he considered her more than a friend.

"Lex? Earth to Alexis?" Jaden asked,

Alexis snapped her back to reality, "Jaden, I'm fine" she finally spat out. "H-how much did you see?" she stammered

Jaden winced, there was no way he was going to lie to her, "I saw…" he got upset just thinking about it, "I saw him… Kiss you!" he said, his anger rising again.

"Oh no… Jaden I swear I told him to… to…." She started crying hysterically, she felt so very violated, and could no longer feel the soft touch of Jaden's lips from yesterday's kiss. Her body shook almost uncontrollably, she was sure Jaden would leave her side, but it was just the opposite. She felt a jacket being placed over her shoulder, looking up she saw Jaden had taken his off, and cradled her in his arms.

"I know Lex, I know, you told him to stop, he wouldn't stop, it's OK. It's not your fault" Jaden said, her face stayed glued to the floor, tears were dropping onto the carpet,

"How can you say that Jaden? Why are you being so nice to me?" Alexis asked. Jaden didn't answer, he just gave a "shh" trying to calm her down, which seemed to work. All of a sudden she felt his hand on her chin.

"You can look at me Lex, I could never be mad at you." Something began to happen to Jaden next, sub-consciously he began to move his face closer to Alexis'. _What am I doing? _He asked himself, _I have to stop myself but I don't want to, that kiss from yesterday, I want more! I need more, I need…_ all these thoughts kept racing through his head, as his face began moving in even closer, to the point where he could feel her breath, which had become heavier, on his face. His thoughts continued to race, _I need… her! I lo… _he couldn't finish the thought as he moved in even closer.

Alexis closed her eyes. _What's he doing? Is he going to… _her thought went incomplete as she felt Jaden's lips cover hers. It stared out quite innocently, but the passion intensified, and soon their mouths seemed to meld together as one. Her knees began shaking again, giving him control of the kiss. _Wait a minute! _Alexis thought to herself, though yesterday was their first official kiss, this was different. There was no dare, no bet, no condition, it simply was a passionate kiss they were locked into. Alexis couldn't believe it, this was more than just a "I think he's cute, he's a passionate duelist, and I like, LIKE him." Her thoughts swirled as the kiss just seemed to get deeper, and she felt even weaker, on the verge of melting right into him right there. _I love him _she whispered to herself.

Finally Jaden pulled out of the kiss stammering, trying to regain his composure, everything that happened to Alexis during the kiss (except for the weak knees), and he also realized that what she meant to him. He was in love with her to, not just like, but true deep passionate love. He smiled at her, her heart flipped, there it was again, that goofy smile that made her heart do the strangest things. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, they just starred at each other.

Finally Alexis broke the silence by questioning Jaden, a question that would change their lives forever.

"Jaden I need to tell you something, I really like you, more than a friend, ever since we first met, I thought it was just a crush, but Jaden it's so much more than that, everything you do makes me smile, and believe me what you do to my senses is incredible. I never knew a man could make me feel so special, everyday I spend with you makes me feel even more alive than the next. Jaden I don't just like you I… I…" she couldn't believe what she was about to say, "I love you" she whispered. Her true feelings had finally been revealed. "And trust me when I say this is not a puppy-love, I am truly deeply, and forever will be in love with you."

Jaden was taken aback by what she'd just said. Sure he'd been waiting to say almost the exact same thing, but still it was difficult to take in everything all at once. He took each word in slowly, making sure he processed everything and prepared a response. Finally he spoke.

"Lex, I like you too, as more than a friend. Everyday after class I walk by you, and wish I could just stay there forever. When we just have our friendly talks I wish time would stop, and we could go on about Traps and Spells forever. Because you've got me under the biggest spell of all Lex, you're spell. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Lex I love you too."

Alexis' face lit up, was she hearing Jaden right? Did he just come clean with his feelings for her, or was this just a dream? Her questions were laid to rest as she felt Jaden's soft lips on hers once again the school bell rang, but at that point nothing else mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the ending guys I know it sucks, but I need something to lead into the next chapter, so I can get 4 into the story. SO yep 2 more chapters to come, and I promise their endings will be much better! And I'm also really sorry at how long this got, I didn't expect it to run so long. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so we come to Chapter 3! I'm not gonna mince words, I'm just gonna let you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH GX!**

**CHAPTER 3: THE PERFECT GIFT**

Recap: Jaden has told Alexis that he loves her and she has told him the exact same thing. We left them kissing on the floor, as the bell rang.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGG!_The bell went off, but at that moment nothing else mattered. Alexis just stayed with her lips locked with Jaden. She was relishing the moment, finally the knuckleheaded Jaden Yuki, was her boyfriend, and she couldn't have been happier. That was until a bright flash lit up the hallway.

"WHAT THE?" Both Alexis and Jaden screamed,

"Man I got you good Sis, mom and dad are gonna love this one!" Atticus laughed as he held his camera in hand.

"ATTICUS YOU LITTLE…. GET BACK HERE!" Alexis shrieked as her brother ran away with the camera, "I'm sorry Jaden, but I'll see you later ok?" she asked trying to not let her big brother get too far away. Jaden just nodded, and watched the blonde beauty run off.

He sat in that hall for a minute contemplating what had just happened. He wiped his lips with his tongue tasting her kiss. For the first time he was deeply in love with a woman, and he wanted to do something special for her. He thought long and hard how he could make the dance memorable, but nothing came to mind, he decided to go to the mall on the far side of the island. _Maybe there I'll be able to find something to show how much she means to me _he thought to himself. With that he began walking over to the mall.

**At The Ra Yellow Dorm Cafeteria:**

_Ok Soldier just go for it, what's the worst that can happen right? _Hassleberry asked himself, on the other side of the room stood a pretty auburn haired woman, Isabel. She had tanned skin akin to that of Hassleberry, though hers was much smoother and sleeker. She wasn't like all the other Ra's, she was confident outspoken, tough, and headstrong. She was easily the best female duelist in the dorm, and was second to only Alexis as the best female duelist on the island. Hassleberry began to approach her, _Alright soldier play it cool don't rush it _Hassleberry instructed to himself. He was about 3 steps away from Isabel when he stepped on a banana peel, causing him to fall on his backside.

"SAM HILL! THAT HURT!" Hassleberry screamed in pain rubbing his butt. Things seemed to get worse as he looked up because Isabel was in the corner laughing her head off.

_Great just great soldier way to play it cool, _Hassleberry groaned mentally. He looked up to see Isabel getting up from her seat.

"Do you need some help?" she asked still grinning, her voice was soft and had a very angelic tone.

"NO Ma'am I'll be fine" Hassleberry answered back giggling dryly. "You're Isabel Martinez right?" he asked,

"Yes I am, and you're Tyrano Hassleberry correct?" She asked him.

"How'd you know that?" he asked stunned,

"Well you're only like the most famous duelist, aside from Bastion Misawa, in Ra Yellow, and you're the only one with a dino-bandana on his head so…"

"I read you loud and clear Ma'am" Hassleberry cut in, grinning widely, proud that his reputation had spread so quickly.

"I've actually seen you around a couple of times, with your friends, Syrus Truesdale, and Jaden Yuki right?" Isabel asked,

"Yes Ma'am, Jaden is our commanding officer," he said, moving to a stance of attention and saluting.

"Ummm…. OK" Isabel said, kind of confused as to why he'd just done that. A very awkward silence hit the both of them that seemed to last for a very long time.

"Well umm…" Isabel cleared her throat, "So can you tell me about Jaden what's he like? I haven't met him yet."

"Well, Jaden…. Hmmmmm…. How can I explain Jaden? He's kind of like…. Well he's sort of you know…." Hassleberry stuttered, truth was that he couldn't really describe Jaden, you had to be around him to understand him.

"Well you see the Sarge, is like this" Hassleberry explained, "When you're around him you're always smiling, and so is he, he loves to duel and never backs down from anyone who challenges him, he's a goofball, incredibly dense sometimes, well most of the time, but most of all, Jay's the kind of guy you always want around, he's the best friend you could ever have. Does that make sense?" asked Hassleberry,

"Yeah sure does, he sounds like an amazing guy" Isabel said, very impressed with Hassleberry's description.

_Oh great there goes another girl that's fallen for Jaden! _Hassleberry mentally yelled at himself, but he smiled, Jaden was truly amazing that's why everyone was such good friends with him.

"So are the rumors about him true?" Isabel asked, "Did he really defeat all 7 shadow riders, and the Society of Light?"

"Well it's kind of true" Hassleberry again explained to Isabel, "there's more to it than that, you see he did beat the Shadow riders, and their leader Kagemaru, but he beat 5 of the 7 riders, Chazz Princeton, and Alexis Rhodes beat the other 2, The Society of Light is a longer story though, do you mind if I go into detail?" he asked,

"Of course not" Isabel answered, "The details on his Society of Light victory are a little sketchy from what I've heard, the stories seem to vary"

"Well what had happened was that a man named Sartorious mysteriously showed up at Duel Academy after Jaden's first loss to Aster Phoenix, he dueled and beat Chazz Princeton, which brainwashed Chazz into the Society of Light." "After that Chazz went berserk and began attacking duelists at the Obelisk Blue dorm, and beating every single one, brainwashing even more into the Society. When we got wind of Chazzs' antics, we raced over to the Blue dorm to find it painted white. Now Alexis would have none of that so she decided to take him on in a duel. Chazz beat her, and then we lost another friend to the Societies control. Then next our friend Bastion was the last to fall to the Society as he also lost to Chazz, after being convinced by Sartorious to lose. Luckily a few days later Shepherd started a tournament, and Chazz ended up challenging Jaden to a duel, you following so far?" Hassleberry asked, Isabel nodded.

"Good. During Chazzs and Jaden's duel Jaden used a few cards called the Ojama's to refresh Chazzs' memory of his duels before the Society. Eventually Chazz snapped out of his brainwashed daze and we got him back to the Chazz you see now. But Jaden was far from done, he went on to duel Alexis who'd been hypnotized or something by Sartorious and ordered to duel and defeat Jaden with all these Ice cards (Hey that's what I call them). Jaden once again broke through to Alexis and beat her in the duel freeing her from the brainwash as well. Finally he dueled a weirdo professor with a crazy deck, and once again won which somehow, I really don't know, freed Bastion from the Society. Jaden went on to beat Sartorious in a duel, which expelled this really weird light alien from Sartorious' body and freed Sartorious from the control of the Light. So Jaden not only single handedly saved Duel Academy but he saved 3 of our friends from the light as well." Hassleberry finally took a breath, "Wow that was a lot wasn't it?" he chuckled,

"Sure was" Isabel laughed, along with Hassleberry, "That Jaden sure is something, it's good you've found a friend like him (SONG CUE FROM ALADDIN! JK!) I wish I had." Isabel said her tone turning to a little depressed

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Ma'am?" Hassleberry asked,

"Hassleberry please stop calling me Ma'am" Isabel said,

"Alright then, Isabel" Hassleberry answered, he liked how Isabel rolled off his tongue it sounded better.

"what it means is that since I've been here It's been a rough go making friends" Isabel answered, "no one seems to like my attitude or the fact that I'm so blunt with everything, they seem to dislike my honesty and take it as being a bitch" she said, "But I'm really not, I'm really very nice, once you get to know me."

"I believe it" Hassleberry answered, "And if you can't find friends around here, you should hang out with my friends, they'll definitely take you in." Hassleberry smiled at her, "So this may seem a little forward but has anyone asked you to the Christmas dance?"

"No" Isabel said her tone staying depressed, "I guess I'll just have to go alone" she said dropping a huge hint that she wanted Hassleberry to ask her.

"Well then Isabel…. You see the thing is…. I was wondeirn…. What if I went with you?" asked Hassleberry

"Are you asking me to the dance, Hassleberry?" Isabel asked,

"Yes Ma'am I am… Sorry I mean yes Isabel I am" Hassleberry blurted out

Isabel smiled at him, "sure it sounds fun" she answered, "until then" she smiled, "I've gotta go now, I hope to see you around" she flashed him a smile, and left the cafeteria.

"This is great I gotta go tell Jaden!" Hassleberry exclaimed, and went off to find his Slifer buddy.

**At the mall on the other side of the Island:  
**

"I just can't seem to find it, everything here is either too cheap, or childish for Alexis, I want to get her something special" Jaden groaned, "Something that comes from my heart, something she'll remember forever!"

Jaden continued walking around, looking in windows to find something that Alexis would not just like but remember forever as a token of their love. He looked through a ton of Clothes stores, and a ton of scented gift stores as well but nothing really stood out to him, at least nothing that Alexis would remember forever. He kept walking until he spotted an all too familiar blue-haired Obelisk advancing towards him. He tried to duck away but it was too late she'd seen him.

"JADEY!" Blair Flannigan ran up to her "boyfriend" (Not really but you get what I mean right), and flung her arms around his waist, slightly knocking some wind out of Jaden.

"Hey Blair, it's uh… nice to see you" Jaden said trying to sound polite.

"Listen Jadey we need to talk about something" Blair said, sounding serious for once instead of swooning over Jaden like usual.

"OK sure Blair what's up?" Jaden asked

"Well you see the thing is that…." Blair started

"Look Blair if you wanted me to take you to the dance I'm sorry I've already got someone" Jaden interrupted,

"What? Who?" Blair asked a little stunned that he brought it up

"I'm going with Lex, you know Alexis Rhodes, I'm sorry if you wanted to go with me, but you see…." Jaden tried to explain

"Stop right there Jadey, you don't need to explain yourself to me. What I was gonna say is that the thing is I wanted to apologize to you for not giving you your space. I've been constantly following you around, and been on your heels like a little puppy. But then I realized that you didn't have the same feelings for me and that's when I found someone else." Blair told Jaden,

"Oh really Blair so then why'd you hug me when you saw me?" Jaden asked, suspicious if this was all just a set up to get Jaden to feel sorry for Blair.

"What 2 friends can't hug when they see each other? I haven't seen you in about a week you know." Blair said, sounding more mature than usual,

"Really Blair then why do you keep calling me Jadey?" Jaden asked again, still with suspicion in his voice.

"That's my little nickname for you, whether or not you like me or I like you , you'll always be my Jadey" Blair smiled, Jaden began to crack one also.

"Blair, thank you. You really are a great friend, and I should apologize to you as well for sounding so suspicious, I'd love for you to hang out with us more often. A lot of the guys in the group really like you a lot" Jaden smiled wider, "Well listen I've gotta run, I'm trying to find something special for Alexis…" He couldn't finish Blair jumped on his sentence

"Why's that Jadey? It's not like you two are…." She didn't finish as she saw his grin get wider and his cheeks get a little red,

"Oh my gosh! I knew it I knew it I knew it!" Blair said excitedly, "You two are going out aren't you? Oh that is too cute!" Blair squealed, "Ok, OK, So Jadey what exactly are you trying to find?" she asked,

"Are you offering to help me Blair?" Jaden asked, still grinning

"I am indeed Jadey, trust me I can find something that Alexis will love!" she said still excited over the fact that Jaden and Alexis were now a couple.

"I don't want something that Alexis will love Blair" Jaden explained, "I want something that she'll remember is from me for the rest of her life, I want it to be something from my heart and not just my wallet"

"OK then Jadey, then you have to get her something that appeals to her interests. For instance, what's her favorite color?" Blair asked

"Well I'm not 100 sure but I think Blue would fit the bill" Jaden answered

"Hmmm and she's a woman so I'd bet she like jewelry…. OH I GOT IT I GOT IT!" Blair said again excited, "there's a jewelry store on the other side of the mall, it's got the perfect gift for her come on!" she said grabbing Jaden by the arm and yanking him down the hallway.

"Wait a minute Blair" Jaden said, "I was just curious, who's this new guy you've found?" he asked, she smiled at him.

"I don't know if you've met him yet, but he's a new student from France. His name's Marcel" she smiled, "He's soooo cute, I just melt every time I'm around him. And yesterday he asked me to the dance, so that's why I was so happy to see you today." Blair was still smiling as was Jaden, "Now come on Jadey we'd better get over there!" With that she yanked his arm hard almost causing him to face plant on the floor.

**At the Jewelry store:**

"Well here we are" Blair explained, Jaden was breathing very heavily after that workout that Blair just gave him.

"Jeez Blair, since when are you so fast?" He huffed, "So this is the place huh? You really think I'll find something Alexis would like in here"

"I know it Jadey" Blair smiled, in fact it's right over here" she motioned to the other side of the store. Jaden followed, and saw the perfect gift for Alexis. It was a sapphire, studded necklace, with sliver holding each jewel. It was possibly the most beautiful thing either Jaden or Blair had ever seen.

"Blair that's perfect!" Jaden said stunned, "Thank you so much" his face went downcast though. "But there's no way I can afford that I mean it has to be…"

"Take another look at it, Jadey" Blair said,

Jaden glanced at the Necklace once again, and the price. He was shocked to see the sale tag on it, "ONLY 150 dollars?" Jaden asked, "That's a steal, let's go get it! Come on Blair" Jaden said motioning her to come inside with him.

"Sorry Jadey, I can't stay. I've gotta meet Marcel in that shoe store over there, in about 10 minutes, I just brought you here cause you needed help. So I'll be seeing you, but good luck Jadey" Blair said smiling as she left.

"Hey Blair wait a minute" Jaden said, running over to her. He swept her up in a hug, "Thank you so much Blair, you are a great friend" he smiled, she smiled back at him.

With that Blair left for the shoe store and Jaden walked into the Jewelers to buy the Necklace.

**Saturday Night and the dance:**

The rest of the weeks past without much of anything happening. Bastion finally revealed who he was going with and so did Chazz. Hassleberry told the story of how he met up with Isabel and what he told her about the past few years at Duel Academy. Jaden showed off what he'd gotten for Alexis and how he planned to give it to her.

"Alright guys" Jaden addressed his friends as they were getting their tuxes set for the evening. Jaden went with a standard Tux, black jacket black tie, white shirt and vest. Bastions was the same. Syrus had bought a Tux a size too big that made him look like a penguin, and Chazz went with an all black tux and blue bowtie (Big surprise there). The most surprising one of all the outfits was Hassleberry, he wore what looked like a military officers uniform. It was a dark Green uniform with flags on the side, it had a green tie and green shirt beneath the jacket as well. Everyone looked at him a little confused.

"UH Hassleberry what's with the threads bro?" Jaden asked

"Well it's my formal wear, whenever I got to a fancy event this is what I throw on" Hassleberry answered.

Everyone still looked a little skeptical on the whole thing, it didn't look bad on him it just looked funny to see Hassleberry dressed like that instead of in a tux with the sleeves ripped off.

"Well whatever it is it looks great!" All 3 guys complemented him. There was still about 20 minutes before they had to start heading over to meet up with their respective dates at the dance so they just sat and talked for a while.

"I wonder what music they'll be playing at the dance?" Jaden asked the guys

"Anything is fine, I just hope to Christ there isn't a live band, or I'm gonna hurl!" Chazz said,

"Here, here" Bastion agreed,

"Yeah I mean live bands are always so lame" Syrus jumped in, Hassleberry just nodded in agreement. After a small silence he spoke up

"So did y'all vote for the king and queen of the Dance this year?" he asked

"Yes I did" Bastion answered first

"Me too" Syrus chimed in

"I did, but it's not gonna matter, cause we all know who's gonna win!" Chazz piped up

"Oh great" everyone sighed, "I suppose you're gonna tell us Chazz." Bastion said, less than enthusiastic about the impending answer

"That's right boys now Chazz it UP!" He began screaming his catchphrase

"Yeah Chazz it up, Chazz it up" the group responded monotonously

"Well at least the old Chazz isn't gone completely" Jaden said. "Hey wait a minute what's all this about a king and queen of the dance?" Jaden asked the group, prompting a huge face vault from every guy in the room.

"Jaden please don't tell me you missed that one too" Bastion asked,

"Yeah come on Jay" Syrus said

"Typical Slacker" Chazz answered smugly

"Sarge you did see all the boxes around campus the last few weeks right?" Hassleberry asked,

"I thought those were song request form boxes" Jaden answered modestly, another face vault ensued.

"Jaden will you ever get a clue?" Syrus asked quietly to himself.

"What was that Sy?" Jaden asked

"Nothing Jay" Sy answered.

"Ok guys listen I gotta run and meet up with Alexis a little early but I'll see you all at the dance. So get set to get your groove On!" with that Jaden grabbed Alexis' gift and left. The others stared blankly at the door,

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Chazz asked the guys

"Yes he did, leave it to the Sarge to do somethin like that" Hassleberry laughed, as did everyone in the room, they all started towards the gym, this was going to be one memorable night.

**At Alexis' and Jaden's first meeting spot:**

**(A/N: You know their first kiss spot. Not the one at the beginning of the chapter, the one at the end of the first one.)**

Jaden stood on the cliffs where he'd first kissed Alexis. His mind rushed with memories of that day.

**Flashback**

"_ALEXISDOYOUWANTTOBEMYDATETOTHEBALLONFRIDAY?" (Alexis do you want to be my date to the ball on Friday). Alexis' heart rate got stronger, he'd finally said what she wanted to hear; he was finally asking her out. But just to be sure she turned back to him, and teasingly said, "What was that?"_

_Jaden gave a blank stare "How's that Lex?"_

_Alexis smiled at him, "Can you ask me that one more time in English?" she asked._

"_Alexis what I'm asking you is if I can take you to the dance next Friday, in other words will you be my date?" he asked._

_She turned to him, still teasingly. She wanted so much to just leap in his arms and say yes right there, but it was soooo much more fun to screw with his head. After all it was adorable the way he was blushing._

"_I don't know Jay" she said, "I mean, I have a lot of offers, Chazz seemed pretty eager to take me (A/N: Remember she didn't see him ogling Toni earlier)… and I have to admit, Chazz is very rich, and he is kind of cute, and can be charming when he wants too." She giggled, his expression was priceless, as Jaden went blank in the head, not really knowing what to say to that._

_He got really flustered, and finally blurted out "What would I have to do to change your mind?"_

_She bit her lip, and moved closer to him, "Oh I don't know.." she twirled her hair, making her look even more cute. She smirked at him, "Oh I got it!" without any warning she flew over to him, and grabbed his lips with hers. It took Jaden a good 40 seconds for his mind to catch up with his body and comprehend what exactly was going on. Finally she broke out of it, still blushing._

"_W-what was that Lex?" Jaden asked._

"_That's what I want from you, Jaden" she said. Of course Jaden completely missed the boat on that one._

"_Wait what?" he asked,_

_She fell over. After a second she regained herself, "I want you to prove to me that you really want to take me to the dance as more than just a friend." Alexis explained. "If you kiss me here and now, I'll know for a fact that you really want to take me to the dance. So how about it?" she asked, Jaden just stared at her lips. Man they looked enticing._

_His body began to move forward to her, his mind was still playing catchup. I want to do this, so I'm just gonna go for it, no thinking just action, Jaden told himself. He kept moving until he was inches from Alexis' face. Her breathing became more erratic, and all of a sudden her knees began to tremble._

_What happened, I thought I was in control, She thought. But, then she realized that this was so much more than just Jaden taking her to the dance, this was the chance for her to confess her love to him. Before she could think any further, a soft sensation touched her lips. When she fell back to the present, she realized Jaden was kissing her!_

_She moved her fingers into his hair, and he wrapped his arms around her back, deepening the kiss. Sure she knew that he was going to kiss her, but this was different, for both of them. It was like there bodies melded together, without a thought between them and with no one to stop them._

_Finally Jaden broke the kiss. Both he and Alexis were blushing like crazy._

"_So is that a yes?" Jaden whispered, Alexis could only nod. "Well then I'll see you later" he said as he took, off but not before he placed on last light kiss on her lips._

_Ok even that Surprised me! Alexis told herself,._

**End Flashback**

Jaden was so deep in thought he didn't see Alexis come up behind him.

"Guess who?" she said, covering his eyes with her hands in a playful child type manner

"Aren't we a little old for that kind of game Lex?" Jaden asked,

"Yeah maybe, but it's still fun!" Alexis said, as Jaden turned around.

Jaden's tongue almost fell out of his mouth as he gaped at Alexis. She was dressed in a beautiful dark blue strapless dress, and she was wearing dangling gold earrings.

"Umm Jay are you ok?" Alexis asked,

"Alexis…uh… Wow! You look… you look… you look Gorgeous!" Jaden said, still stunned by Alexis' appearance.

"You are so sweet Jay" Alexis said, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Jaden blushed a bit. "I hoped you would like it, I only take this dress out for special occasions" she said, smiling wide.

"Really? Cool Lex" Jaden answered, "So this qualifies as a special occasion?" Alexis nodded.

"Right, well the reason I wanted you to come out here is because I have a little gift for you." Jaden said, pulling the box out of his back pocket hiding it behind his back.

"You got something just for me?" Alexis asked surprised, "And just when I thought you couldn't be any sweeter." She smiled at him

"Well Alexis, you're very special to me." Jaden began, "You're the only woman I've really ever truly been in love with, and I want this night to be very special as well, which is why I got you this." Jaden revealed the long black box his was hiding behind his back and presented it to Alexis. He opened it and Alexis gasped.

**END CHAPTER 3!**

**Well that's chapter 3. 3 down 1 to go, and then an epilogue. Question would you guys like to see a sequel as to what happens after the dance? Give me some comments and I'll go from there, I'm already working on it, but I can stop if you guys don't want to see it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So my friends we come to the end, of a fun journey. Chapter 4, I wanted to take this time to thank you for all of your reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed this story so much, and I hope you'll enjoy the rest of them more. An Epilogue will follow this and then perhaps a sequel if you want one. Alright enough mindless chit-chat! Here's chapter 4! ENJOY! Keep the votes coming in about the sequel and one may be on its way!**

**CHAPTER 4: EVEN AT A DANCE THERE HAS TO BE COMPETITION**

Recap: So we left Jaden and Alexis standing on the cliffs of their first kiss. Alexis looks very sexy in her outfit, and it's driving Jaden nuts. He's handing her the necklace he bought at the mall.

* * *

**On the cliffs:**

Alexis gasped as Jaden presented her the box.

"Jaden are you asking me to...?" she asked

"No Lex, it's not like that at all, just open the box and look inside." Jaden answered

"O-OK" Alexis stammered, she took the end of the box Jaden wasn't holding and began to pry it open. Jaden had a huge smile on his face the whole time awaiting her reaction. Finally Alexis opened it and went speechless.

"Surprise Lex, and an early Merry Christmas to you" Jaden said in a loving tone. Alexis was still stunned at the gift.

"J-Jaden, it's…it's…. it's BEAUTIFUL!" she said as the sapphire necklace gleamed from the moonlight. "How did you…"?

"Well I ran into Blair at the mall about a week ago, and she helped me find it." Jaden answered smiling even wider.

"How can you afford this?" Alexis asked, still in a state of shock at the beauty of the gift.

"Well Lex it was a steal deal, on the necklace." Jaden said winking keeping his smile wide.

"You did this all for me?" she asked, on the verge of tears at the devotion Jaden was showing in their new relationship.

"How could I have done anything less Lex? You're the only woman who I've ever felt this way about, and I wanted to get you something that you would remember forever. When I saw this Necklace I told myself it had to be yours. It's your favorite color too, so there was nothing that was going to deter me from getting it." He smiled at her, "I love you very much Alexis, and I hope this in some small way proves it."

"Will you put it on me?" Alexis asked, pulling her hair up in the back so Jaden could do so.

Jaden nodded, and proceeded to walk around Alexis until he was directly behind her. He took the necklace and lightly draped it around her shoulders with his hands. He then moved it up to her neck and began adjusting it until the jewels rested perfectly around the center of her neck. He connected the two ends of the latch, however he surprised Alexis, as he placed his lips on the nape of her neck. She gasped lightly and turned around. She smiled at him, slipping her arms around his neck.

"Jaden I don't know how to thank you" Alexis said, "I'll treasure this gift forever" she smiled even brighter.

"One day, soon you will Alexis you will" he smiled as brightly as she did. "Now come on we've got a dance to get to." He took her hand in his and began walking to the dance.

* * *

**At the gym:**

By time Alexis and Jaden arrived at the dance it had already started. They entered to the sounds of a tango song playing over the speakers. To their surprise no one was on the dance floor dancing to it. Jaden looked over at Alexis and shrugged, she shrugged back at him. He offered her his hand and she took it not really knowing what was going to happen next. She was surprised when Jaden spun her into him, and began to take her waist in a pose to dance the tango.

"I hope you know what you're doing Jaden" Alexis said cautiously.

"Come on Lex, I know how to do this, just follow me, we gotta get some people dancing right?" He smiled at her, and spun her once more.

She followed his movements moving lightly on her feet across the floor, Jaden led her around spinning her and from time to time dipping her. He movements were so fluid and graceful, it awed the students to see such a dimwit be such a good dancer. The watched as he kept perfect rhythm with his hips, as did she.

"Wow Jaden you're really good at this!" she exclaimed, "I had no idea" he walked her to the other side of the dance floor spinning her under his arm each time.

"You're good too Lex" he dipped her, "Now come on let's give them a big finish." He pulled her up throwing her to his other arm, and then let her stand up.

She shifted her hips left and right and gave a rather high kick over his head, he spun her once more and then grabbed at her back pulling her close, and she grabbed the back of his neck pulling her to within an inch of her face as the music ended. A loud applause erupted from the audience, Alexis grabbed Jaden's hand and signaled for him to take a bow along with her. They both did so, the applause grew louder. After a while the applause died down and they both left the dance floor. Jaden went to go hang out with his friends as did Alexis.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Syrus asked, as Dark Magician girl latched onto his arm.

"Yes Jaden you simply must tell us" Bastion said, "I've never known you to be the dancing type."

"Sam Hill Sarge! That was great, you and Alexis did that perfectly" Hassleberry also complimented

"Not bad slacker, not bad at all" Chazz smiled at him.

"thanks guys, well to answer your questions my mother is a dance instructor, so she specializes in swing, Tango, and salsa, and sometimes when I was little she let me sit in on the lessons and I began to follow the steps. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it guys." Jaden gave his usual goofy grin. He looked over one more time at Hassleberry and saw a girl advancing towards him.

"Friend of yours?" Jaden asked Hassleberry gesturing towards Isabel,

"Sure is" Hassleberry smiled, "Hey Isabel come here" he shouted to her.

"Guys this is Isabel" he said, "Alright Isabel these are the guys" he began introducing them one at a time,

"First the little shrimp here is Syrus Truesdale" he said,

"Hey don't call me that, it's nice to meet you Isabel" Syrus said,

"Nice to meet you too, Syrus Truesdale huh? Any relation to Zane the duelist league professional?" She asked,

"My big brother" Syrus answered sheepishly,

"Really? Well Zane may have gotten the dueling skills, but I think you definitely got the looks Sy. Is that ok if I call you Sy?" Isabel asked

"Hey that's what my Mom says! By the way Sy is fine all my friends call me Sy." Syrus answered her excited that finally a woman (other than DMG) was finding him cuter than Zane.

"Yeah sure" Hassleberry said hastily, "Next we have Bastion Misawa, I don't know if you've two met"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Isabel Martinez" Bastion said in a gentlemanly tone,

"Oh Please the pleasure is all mine Mr. Misawa…" Isabel began

"Bastion" He corrected

"Fine then Bastion, anyways is it true that you really use calculations in every single one of your duels, do you really have a calculation for every opponent?" Isabel asked

"Yes it is true, however, through some duels I have learned that some strategies are impossible to figure, and have begun playing with my heart more so than my head, and I have been winning even more duels that way." Bastion smiled, Jaden was rubbing off on him, at least in the dueling respect.

"Bastion is a great duelist Isabel, and he just keeps getting better" Hassleberry smiled, "Shall we move on then?" asked Hassleberry, Isabel nodded

"Next is Chazz Princeton" he said as Chazz stepped forward

"Hello Ms. Martinez" Chazz greeted her, shaking her hand lightly

"From the famous Princeton family no doubt" Isabel greeted back, "You know as a member of that family I was expecting something kind of different." She gave a small smirk

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chazz snorted annoyed at her attitude

"Oh most of those guys are stuck-up jerks. But you, you seem very polite and nice to everyone" her smirk grew wider. Everyone gave a confused look.

"Well I've been called a lot of things" Chazz answered, "But Nice I hardly ever hear" he laughed, "I like you Isabel, you're ok in my book. If you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be" he shook her hand one more time and left.

"Well Chazz sure has been acting different lately" Hassleberry said, but shrugged it off "Anyways the final person I want you to meet is the famous Jaden Yuki" Hassleberry introduced as Jaden stepped up

"Well Hi there" Jaden greeted, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Believe me it's much nicer for me to meet you" Isabel answered, "After all, it's not everyday that I get to stand in the presence of a legend."

Jaden looked a little stunned by her greeting, "Well I'd hardly consider myself a legend, but…"

"Oh please, the defeat of the Shadow Riders and the Society of Light. Two of the biggest evils known to man, I think that would definitely qualify as legendary status" She smiled at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you anyways, Isabel" he smiled back

"I actually was hoping to sit down one day and talk about those duels" Isabel stated

"Well sure, just name a time and place" Jaden instructed her.

Their conversation was cut short as a commotion was heard from a circle of students on the other side of the gym. The group went over to inspect, to their shock they saw Chazz in the middle of the circle dancing like a maniac. Not only that but he was really good, he moved sleekly and quickly, wowing everyone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jaden watching the spectacle and he spun over to him slamming his foot and head down right in front of him, the universal sign for a challenge. The music stopped abruptly.

* * *

"OK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I THINK WE HAVE A CHALLENGE HERE!" Shouted the DJ

"Even at a dance Chazz?" Jaden asked, smirking noting that Chazz was instigating another challenge for their rivalry.

Chazz just smirked, "Well Jaden you up for it."

"Alright Chazz get your groove on!" Jaden yelled

A small cry began in the audience from Syrus, "Dance-off, Dance-off" he began chanting. Soon Hassleberry joined in, Bastion followed suit, along with Isabel, then Alexis joined in, and soon the whole student section erupted in the chant. Chazz stood with his arms spread apart and began taunting Jaden by motioning him to join him in the circle. Jaden smirked again, he threw his jacket off to Alexis, and stepped in the center, which prompted a large cheer from the audience. Chazz threw his jacket off to Toni, and stood right in front of Jaden. An up-tempo tune began to play and Chazz initiated the dance-off. He spun away from Jaden, and began a quick movement with his feet, left over right, right over left. He spun once again and went into a moonwalk, spinning back to his knees as his part of the dance ended. Jaden went next he spun as Chazz did, did a quick cross with his legs, he then hit the floor and began an amazing sequence of break dancing moves that drove the crowd nuts. He got up and then began even more quick fluid movements ending with a back flip. The crowd went crazy but the contest was far from over.

Chazz took his next turn, as the music changed once again. He spun twice and went into a quick split placing his hand on the ground he began an electrifying series of windmills on the ground. He posed for a second on the ground and spun to his feet. He spun tightly six times and ended up in front of Jaden. Jaden smirked,

"You're good Chazz but this ends now" Jaden said.

The music changed once again this time into a techno-type beat. Jaden went right into the robot, and quickly began moving his arms in a whip motion, right to left and back again. He began another series of quick feet motions, moving himself left to right, and ending with another back flip and front flip. He snapped his fingers and spread his arms ready for Chazzs' final moves. Chazz stared at Jaden, and began shaking his head. He walked up to Jaden and bowed his head, another universal sign, this one signifying a forfeit. Jaden had won the Dance-off, and the audience exploded in a bundle of cheers. Some were cheering Jaden while others shouted Chazz it up. The 2 rivals had put on another fantastic show, they smiled at each other Jaden extended his right hand to Chazz. Chazz stood for a second, staring at Jaden's hand. Finally he began extending his right hand until it gripped Jaden's. They shared in a laugh, and walked out of the circle.

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTS WE'RE GONNA TAKE A LITTLE BREAK NOW. AFTERWARDS WE'LL BE ANNOUCNING OUR CHRISTMAS KING AND QUEEN THAT YOU THE STUDENTS VOTED ON." The DJ announced over his microphone, with that the dimly lit Gym lit up to its fullest, giving the students a few minutes to rest. Jaden walked over to Alexis, Toni was over there as well so he would encounter Chazz.

* * *

Alexis smiled at Jaden "Wow I didn't know how good you were at dancing Jay" Alexis said, "I kind of like this side of you."

"Yeah you're really not half-bad Jaden" Toni said,

"He's not half-bad, he's very good" Chazz spoke up coming up from behind Jaden. "I don't know if you two have met yet, Jaden this is Toni Washington, she's a new student here, and she went to the same prep-school as Alexis here." Toni blushed a bit as Chazz grabbed her hand lacing her fingers with his. Jaden did the same with Alexis.

"Ah so you're the famous Toni!" Jaden said, "Well it's very nice to meet you again, but it's really nice to finally be talking to you."

"Well I'm sorry we didn't talk earlier, but I'm absolutely thrilled to be talking to you as well. After all one doesn't go far around Duel Academy without hearing of the brave heroics of one Jaden Yuki, now can one?" Toni said,

Jaden scanned her up and down quickly. She was almost exactly like Alexis in terms of physical appearance. Sure she was a year younger, and a little bit more well built but her facial structure was the same, and her hair hung down the same way Alexis' did. She was about an inch shorter than Alexis, and didn't seem to exude the same confidence Alexis did, but the similarities were un-mistakable.

"I guess not" Jaden said embarrassed.

"So a first year student and already an Obelisk Blue huh?" Jaden said, "Better watch out Chazz or your girlfriend might become even more famous than you!"

"G-Girlfriend? Hold on a second I never said she was…" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt Toni's lips on his face like before. He blushed deeply when he felt it, and smiled at her. "Yeah that's right Jaden she's my girlfriend and you better not try to steal her like you stole my deck!"

"Chazz for the last time, I didn't steal….!" Jaden began but was interrupted by the sound of the loudspeaker announcement.

"And now students we're about to announce Duel Academy's first ever Christmas king and queen," Ms. Fontaine announced "when I call your names please step onto the stage." Ms. Fontaine was handed a small envelope and put the microphone back to her lips.

"Ok first we have our Christmas Queen, and the winner, no surprise is Alexis Rhodes." Ms. Fontaine announced. Alexis approached the stage to an applauding crowd. Ms. Fontaine took the crown in her hand and placed it on top of her head. Alexis took a small bow of appreciation and then turned her attention to Ms. Fontaine.

"And joining her as this years Christmas King, by a victory margin of 10 percent is… Jaden Yuki!" Ms. Fontaine announced

* * *

"M-Me?" Jaden looked stunned.

This was just too weird, the perfect couple who only a week ago officially declared they were going steady were now being crowned the two most popular duelists in the school. Jaden smiled as he approached the stage. Ms. Fontaine placed the other crown on his head, and he stood up and took Alexis' hand.

"And now our King and Queen will share a dance!" Ms. Fontaine announced and another applause went up as Jaden took Alexis hand in his and led her to the dance floor. When they got to the floor they looked at each other for a few seconds not really knowing what to do. "My girl" by the temptations began to play over the loudspeakers. Jaden finally took some initiative, and took Alexis' left hand in his lacing their fingers together. Alexis placed her opposite hand on his shoulder and Jaden used his free hand to take her waist. They began to move slowly around the dance floor.

"Alexis" Jaden whispered moving in closer, placing his forehead on hers

"Yes Jaden" she answered

"I want you to know that this has been the best night I've ever had up here. I finally found the one person that makes me happy outside of dueling, and I want you to know something, no matter what I will always, always, always love you." Jaden smiled, as he pulled his face back into view

"Jaden there's something you need to know. No one else could've made this night more special than you. I was overjoyed when you asked me to the dance and even more happy when I found out that you loved me. I promise till the end of time, you'll always have a special place in my heart. I love you too Jaden." She smiled as she looked deep into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, which seemed to radiate in the dimly lit gym.

The song was ending, and Jaden was getting ready to step off the dance floor, but a shade of green caught his eye. He looked straight up, and began chuckling lightly.

"What?" Alexis asked, "What's so funny?" she looked up as well, and began giggling lightly as well. A small plant with bulbs out its sides hung over them.

"Mistletoe, you know what that means right Lex" Jaden laughed

"Yes I do" Alexis smiled at him, the laugh made her legs go weak again.

"Listen Lex, before we do this I want to ask something of you" Jaden began

"And What's that Jaden?" suddenly her heart rate increase. _He's not going to do what I think he's gonna do? Is He? It's way too soon! _She thought to herself

"Well I want to initiate this Kiss, I want to be the one that kisses you. You've been kissing me, so now I want to kiss you, is that alright?" Jaden asked

"Of course Jaden" Alexis said having to choke back her laugh at his stupidity. He didn't have to ask he could have just done it.

Jaden began pulled Alexis closer to him, moving his arm up her back. Alexis complied letting Jaden lead everything, being completely submissive. She brushed a few locks of hair out of her face, and began to slowly close her eyes. Jaden moved his other hand to her cheek. He was amazed at how soft her skin was, sure her lips felt soft but her skin seemed even softer. She sighed lightly as she felt his hand linger there. She grabbed his hand lightly as it stayed on her cheek, and then he moved in closer to her lips. Finally after what seemed like an eternity their lips connected in a deep passionate kiss. Alexis let Jaden do as he pleased (I'll leave that to your imaginations), and kept herself from taking control. The song was still playing but neither the king nor queen were able to here it as they were in their own little world. Out of nowhere a bright flash lit up the room. Alexis knew who that was, and normally she'd be pissed off right now, but she was enjoying the moment so much that she didn't really care Atticus had snapped another picture of her and another guy kissing. She also knew that her father may not have been too happy with the whole situation, but once he met Jaden that would change. That gave her an idea and she began to smile as the kiss continued. She wanted to pitch the idea to Jaden but decided to wait a little bit until springing on him. The song ended, and the two broke out of the kiss.

* * *

For a few seconds there was a silence around the Gym. Which was a little uncomfortable, but Jaden and Alexis didn't care. All of a sudden, a quite sound of one person clapping echoed in the Gym. Jaden and Alexis along with the rest of the student body looked around to find the source of the sound. They were all shocked to find Chazz Princeton as the source. Hassleberry stepped up and began to join in, followed quickly by Syrus, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, and then finally Blair. Soon the applause grew louder as the entire student body joined in. Alexis and Jaden just blushed and looked at each other, Jaden signaled to the DJ.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LAST DANCE! GRAB THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE." With that he put on another slow song, "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me" by Mel Carter (See information at the bottom) and the entire student body joined Alexis and Jaden on the floor. What was funny was, the fact that the elite duelists in the school all seemed to find each other in a clump on the floor,

Jaden with Alexis,

Syrus with Dark Magician Girl

Chazz with Toni

Hassleberry with Isabel

Bastion with Jasmine

Atticus with Mindy,

And Blair with Marcel.

Each of the friends smiled at each other as they held their dates close, this truly was the perfect night.

* * *

**END CHAPTER 4! END GX CHRISTMASTIME!**

**A/N: WELL GUYS THAT'S IT. THAT'S ALL THERE'S NO MORE TO SAY EXCPET FOR THE EPILOUGE THAT I WILL BE PUTTING UP TOMORROW, IT'S NOTHING BIG, BUT IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND THE SEQUEL YOU'LL NEED TO READ IT. THAT IS IF I ACTUALLY POST THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF A SEQUEL TO THIS. ALEXIS' IDEA WILL BE REVEALED AND THAT'S THE BASIS FOR MY SEQUEL. OK I THINK I'VE OFFICIALLY WORN THAT WORD OUT. ANYWAYS I'VE GOT SO MANY PEOPLE TO THANK FOR SUCH GREAT REVIEWS SO THANKS AND KEEP THEM COMING. I'VE FINALLY COMPLETED MY FIRST FIC! ALRIGTH KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING IN ALONG WITH THE VOTES FOR THE SEQUEL! **

**"Hold Me Thrill Me Kiss Me" is a song written by Mel Carter in 1965. **

**Now most of you, probably know the song "Hold me, Thrill me, Kiss Me, Kill me" by U2 written in 1995. However, if you look at the lyrics they are completely different. Now that being said let me say that I absolutely LOATHE The U2 version of the song, and I LOATHE THAT BAND! **

**The song by Mel Carter holds a special place in my heart, because it's the song my Mom and Dad were married to in 1983. I was born 4 years later, and it was the first song I ever heard and learned the Lyrics to. **


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**A/N: Here's the epilogue, for GX Christmastime, The idea that Alexis has will be revealed. I need reviews to see if a sequel will be in the works. OK enough with this let's begin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Epilogue: A New Twist**

* * *

"Merry Christmas Sy! Have a great time" Jaden smiled at his blue-haired pal, as he began to head to the docks for the boat heading home. 

"You too Jay, and Merry Christmas to you as well" he smiled though inwardly he felt bad about what had happened to Jaden. He was the only one out of the group not going home or having a home to go to.

"Syrus, I am sorry but we really must be going" Bastion said, "A merry Christmas to you Jaden and please do take care of yourself" with that he gathered up both of their belongings and left. Syrus hugged Jaden and then left.

"You know I will" Jaden looked calm on the outside but on the inside he was very mixed up. Sure he finally had some comfort knowing that Alexis and he were finally a couple, but he missed his family. He tried to clear his head by taking a walk, around campus. He stepped out of his dorm and inhaled, it was a very nice day. The sun was high up in the sky beating down on the earth though it really wasn't warm, it was a very crisp cool day. The wind whipped the landscape, kicking up a few particles of dirt on the road. Jaden walked down the steps and began his slow walk. He stood on the cliff right outside his dorm looking out to the ocean watching the ferry pull out from the docks. Part of him was happy that he was going to be alone for a while, but the other part was in agony that he'd be spending more than 2 weeks away from Alexis. He wished so badly that he could be with her over the holiday, but she was going home to see her family. So he figured he'd just spend the holiday at Duel Academy. He was going to meet Alexis in a few hours, and then she was going home. So he wanted to make those few hours count.

* * *

"Jay!" Alexis shouted walking towards his position. He smiled brightly, 

"Hey Lex" Jaden greeted her, walking over. He met her halfway, and wrapped his arms around her then let go.

"Well don't I get a hello kiss too?" she pouted,

"I guess if I have to" Jaden said with a sarcastic reluctance. He placed his lips on hers lightly and then pulled back slightly. She pushed her forehead onto his, and wrapped her arms around his neck (like before), and lightly pecked his lips. He kissed her a little deeper the second time, and then pulled back into focus.

"I love it when you kiss me" she said lovingly, keeping her arms in place.

"I love kissing you Lex" he said keeping his arms around her waist. "So what do you want to do today babe?" he asked

"Not really sure hun" she answered. "I'll let you decide."

"You know I'd be happy just sitting here talking to you for until your boat comes." Jaden answered

"Well my parents just sent our private boat, about 20 minutes ago, so it'll be here in about 2 hours" she answered. She wanted to tell him her idea, but decided not to, she wanted to surprise him. "We could duel you know?" she said

"Why so I could kick your butt again?" he asked her jokingly.

"Oh come on" Alexis laughed, "Our first duel you just pulled the right card, in our second duel…. Wait you said I won!" She said wondering now if she'd been lied to by Jaden.

"I did… No I didn't did I?" he asked her, she nodded her head, "remember?" she asked him

They Both went back to their most recent Duel

* * *

**Flashback  
**

"_You know Alexis, maybe you are better off like this anyway" Jaden said jokingly_

"_What's that mean?" Alexis said pissed off that Jaden was about to beat her in a duel. _

"_Well the old you was so independent, and who needs that?" Jaden shrugged with a smirk_

"_Give me a break! I'm still independent and confident. You got that? No one's controlling ME!" She shot back_

"_You tell em you're the boss and that's why Love you Lex" Chazz said with hearts on his eyes_

"_Would you get a grip?" Hassleberry asked_

"_Yeah Chazz I think you're drooling" Syrus muttered_

"_Hey Alexis, if you're as strong as you say you are, then why stay with Sartorious? You should make your own choices, just like the old Lex" Jaden chastised her_

"_STOP IT! There's one Alexis, and guess what, she's not your friend anymore dork!" she snapped at him. The two seemed to radiate heat off of each other._

"_Alright it all comes down to this, sorry" Jaden said, now getting serious _

"_Why?" she snapped at him again, still ticked off_

"_You're about to see, Neos attack his white night dragon" Jaden shouted. "This better get through to you." He thought, as Neos flew forward. _

"_It's time to melt that heart of ice." He said to himself, "Neos do your thing" he instructed_

_Neos attacked the Dragon destroying it. Alexis let out a yelp and fell to the floor._

"_Alexis are you alright?" Shouted Chazz_

"_I hope so" Atticus responded_

"_Alexis? Hello? Hey sleepyhead rise and shine" Jaden said _

_Alexis began to crack her eyes open, it was clear Sartorious' grip had been broken. "Hey where am I Did we just duel?" she asked "Hold on I beat you right? Please tell me I didn't lose"_

"_Hmmm you won alright" Jaden responded, Alexis smiled seeing him smile as well._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"So if you beat me, why'd you say I won?" she asked,

"Alexis" Jaden sighed, it was finally time to come clean. "I wasn't trying to deceive you I swear" Jaden explained, "you did win" he went on, "But not in the way you were thinking. You see what I meant was that you won, in this respect you broke out of Sartorious' control, that's how you won." He explained, "I'm sorry if you still think I was deceiving you, that was not my intention." He smiled, as did she.

"Jaden it's ok, we've both kept secretes from each other" Alexis replied touching his cheek lightly (HIS FACE HIS FACE!)

"I haven't been completely honest with you about my feelings for quite some time." Alexis began, "I should have told you a long time ago how I felt about you. Whenever I was around you, I felt weak. Not that you made me feel insignficant, just physically I felt dizzy, disoriented, and was barely able to concentrate on anything other than you. I fell in love with you from the moment I met you in Obelisk arena. I wanted to tell you every time I met you how I felt but, I messed up every time, I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. So of course I forgive you Jay, I could never be mad at you." She smiled at him keeping her hand on his cheek he grabbed it lightly removing it kissing her palm.

"As for the duel request sure but no holograms or anything, just a simple card duel. OK?"

"Sure but if I win Jay, you have to agree to do whatever I want." Alexis said

"Yeah and if I win you have to let me kiss you." Jaden countered.

"That… doesn't seem very fair Jay, I get whatever I want or you get to kiss me? Either way I win" she smirked,

"I don't care" Jaden answered, he was just gonna screw around in this duel anyways he wanted to know what Alexis wanted.

* * *

**About 30 minutes later:**

"And that will do it!" Alexis shouted triumphantly "I win"

"Sure did Lex" Jaden smiled, "Now you get what you want, but first" he leaped into her arms from across the board and brought her to the floor. She stroked his cheek before plating her lips on his. He stroked her back lightly as the kiss continued and it's likely it would've lasted longer had Alexis not stopped it.

"Now Jay, since I won you have to give me whatever I want" she smiled, at him.

"Anything, of course Lex" Jaden smiled back at her. She stroked his cheek again.

"Well…." Alexis said biting her lip hard still wondering if this was a good idea. Her hands started shaking lightly, Jaden looked down.

"Lex? What is it? Go ahead, and just say it" Jaden tried to calm her down

"I'm sorry Jay what I want…. I want you… to come home with me for the Holidays" Alexis finally got out. Jaden just stared blankly,

"Jaden did you hear me?" Alexis asked, wondering if she'd moved too fast.

"You want me to what Lex?" Jaden asked, making sure he'd heard her correctly

"I said, I want you to come home with me for the Holidays, I want you to meet my family" she stated a little more confidently this time. Jaden stayed silent for a few minutes contemplating her offer

"Lex that's kind of a big step don't you think? I mean we've only been going out for a week now and already you want me to come over to meet your family? Are you sure? I certainly don't know if I'd fit in there." Jaden told her

"Look Jay, I know it's kind of a sudden thing but I have to know how my family feels about this. I've had boyfriends in the past, but I never asked one of them for this. I was saving this invitation for my special someone. I'd waited for years for him to come along and that's when I ran into you. You are that special someone for me Jaden, and I want you to meet my family, so I'm asking you to accept this offer." She smiled again

_Should I? How can I say no to her? Come on it couldn't be that bad. No I come from a different background than she does, and I don't know if her parents will even like me. _Jaden thought to himself, he glanced at Alexis. Somehow he'd missed it earlier but he noticed she was still wearing the necklace that he'd bought her.

"You're still wearing my gift huh Lex?" he asked smiling once again.

"I'll never take it off" Alexis replied,

_If she's willing to go that far for me, I should be willing to go that far for her. _Jaden coughed lightly and told Alexis his answer.

"Alright Lex, I'll give it a shot. I was probably going to have to meet your family eventually, so why not, it should be fun." Jaden smiled wider

"Do you mean it Jay?" Alexis asked again, now overjoyed she'd get to spend the break with her new boyfriend.

"100 Percent, yes Lex, I'll do anything you ask me to. If this is that important to you then how could I say no? Absolutely Lex." He answered,

"Oh Jaden, thank you" she said moving her hand back to his cheek.

"Will you help me pack though?" Jaden asked,

"Sure but we'd better hurry the boat is gonna be here in an hour and a half." Alexis replied

"Ok then Lex, let's go" he grabbed he hand taking her to his dorm room. This was the start of quite an interesting Holiday experience. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

**END GX CHRISTMASTIME!**

* * *

**A/N: OK SO THAT WAS MY CRAPPY EPILOGUE, ANYWAYS, JUST KEEP SENDING IN THE VOTES FOR THE SEQUEL. THE TITLE IS "A HOLIDAY CHALLENGE" SET RIGHT AFTER THEY GET TO ALEXIS' HOMETOWN. BUT LET ME KNOW BY VOTES IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT OR NOT. **

**PS: MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU! **


End file.
